Summoner Naruto
by Mage-Alia
Summary: After failing the Gennin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path, presented with a Summoning contract for the mysterious “Aeons”. Now he can't use Charka and has to deal with elementals that tell bad jokes and a moody guardian, Sasuke.
1. Dreams lost, Dreams gained

Naruto/ Final Fantasy Fusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy Games referred to in this story. (Although I wish I could.)

* * *

Summoner Naruto

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 1: Dreams lost, dreams gained

* * *

Summary: After failing the Gennin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path after being presented with a Summoning contract for the rare creatures called "Aeons". Now, unable to use Charka outside his body, Naruto needs to find his own purpose in life while he deals with elementals that tell bad jokes and his _extremely_ reluctant guardian, Sasuke.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

A/N: Okay! This story is a fusion of Naruto and various Final Fantasy games, but when I say that I mean there are no final fantasy characters in this story, just Aeons, Eidolons, GF's and Materia summons's. Also, I might as well say this too… This story has nothing to do with my other Story _'Dark Summoner'_ and won't include any of the elements of it either. This was just a passing idea I had, so if anyone wants me to continue it they'll need to tell me or I might not continue it at all… it's on a trial run so to speak, so I guess the only thing left to say is enjoy!

* * *

_"Great job! That's my son!"_

_"Now you're a man!_

_"I'm so proud of you! I'm going to make your favorite dinner."_

_"Hey, that kid…"_

_"…yeah, that's 'the' kid, and he's the only one who failed."_

_"Well that's good… we can't have him becoming a Shinobi."_

_"…Since he is…"_

_"Hey! We can't talk about that!"_

Naruto couldn't keep the look of disappointment from his face as he sat in the shade of a great Oak, listening to the crowd of adults and children as they milled around the academy courtyard. The new Gennin's where all smiling and laughing and not for the first time the normally bright blonde felt his own loneliness weighing him down. Nobody was there for him, hell, he hadn't even passed the exam. Heaving a sigh he picked up his goggles and stared at them before he replaced them on his forehead. Another year… that would be how long he had to wait before he could take the Gennin exam again. Naruto got up off the swing he'd been perched on and fled the courtyard. Not wanting to hear what everyone was saying about him. As he vanished in the direction of the forest he missed the eyes that watched him go.

The Hokage let out a sigh of his own as he walked up alongside Umino Iruka.

"Iruka, I need to talk to you." The Chuunin didn't take his eyes off the place Naruto had disappeared.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

* * *

The sun had set by the time Naruto stopped walking and finally slumped down at the base of a tree, still moping. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't the idiot people made him out to be. Most of the time he wasn't actually happy unless he was pissing off Iruka-sensei or playing a prank. At least people paid attention to him, and if being an idiot was what got that attention, then that's what he'd keep on doing… but still, there where only so many times a twelve year old child could be ignored and let down. Finally noticing the time Naruto got to his feet and was about to make his way back to his apartment when he heard a soft gurgle behind his tree.

The blonde froze before curiousity welled up within him. He peeked around the tree and into the small clearing beyond only to find a dark, crumpled heap nearby. It gurgled again and shifted, making Naruto jump in surprise before he darted from the cover of the tree and peered down at what he could now see was a person… an injured person. The half moon shone weakly overhead as Naruto bent down to look into the man's face. Dark stains marked the presence of blood in what had one been golden blonde hair, very much like his own, and his clothes had been almost shredded, the remains hanging off him as he lay there, wheezing for breath in a pool of drying blood.

Naruto leaned in closer to his face and was reaching out a hand to shake him when the stranger's blue eyes fluttered open and looked up at him with a slightly insane glint. The boy fell on his behind in an effort to scrabble away when he reached out a shaking hand and clenched the material of his pants.

"No!" The man rasped. "Don't go." He was forced to let go a moment later though when a coughing fit caused blood to bubble up over his lips. The Kyuubi vessel stopped and stared as the man stopped coughing, breathing roughly he pushed himself into a sitting position and swayed. "…please… I need your help." The man pleaded before he moved an arm, revealing a large and heavy looking scroll laying half concealed by the remains of a cloak. He pushed it out onto the grass between Naruto and himself. Wincing when the movement pulled at a gaping wound visible on his side. He sat panting for a long time after before he could speak again.

"This… cough … scroll, you must sign it." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he opened his mouth to ask why but the man cut him off before he could ask the all important question.

"Just do it!" He hacked up more red fluid from his lungs as he clumsily broke the seal and rolled it out on the ground to an empty space. "It's a summoning contract… it needs to be signed before I die or it will vanish for good." The desperation in his tone would have hooked Naruto if two words hadn't already snared his attention.

"A Summoning contract?" The boy asked in a faint mix of confusion and elation. "What does it summon? Are they powerful?" The man gave the hyper kid a weakening look.

"_Just sign it_!" He hissed and Naruto looked at him before looking back down at the scroll and abruptly making up his mind.

'How much hurt could it do?' He thought to himself as he bit his thumb and began to scrawl his name down the center of a column in rough kanji. As he finished the last stroke the scroll disappeared in a acrid puff of smoke and the man sagged in what appeared to be relief.

"It's done…" He trailed off as he looked Naruto dead in the eye. "May the new Summoner live longer than the last." With that he slumped to the ground, much to Naruto's alarm. The blonde scrambled forward to check him over but fell on his ass a second time when the body suddenly burst into a cloud of tiny fireflies that spiraled into the air above him before dispersing into the night sky. Naruto stared for a long time before he looked at the place where the man had been seconds before only to find no evidence of the man even being there to begin with.

"Strange." He muttered to himself as he climbed to his feet. He'd only walked about as far as the trees when a sudden pain lanced through the hand he'd used to sign the strange scroll. He stopped and looked at it only to continue when he didn't see anything wrong. Deciding he had to get back he began to walk faster but was forced to his knees a moment later when pain lanced through him once more. He pushed back his bright orange sleeves when it began to crawl up his arm and could only stare as black lines where burned into his skin. Half panicking he pulled his jacket off completely when the lines didn't stop at his arm. They formed a web over the entire arm starting at a circle on the back of his hand coloured ice blue. From there the lines joined together other empty circles in a symmetrical pattern that continued onto his chest before replicating itself on his other arm. He peeled off his shirt to get a better look at the one on his chest as the burning pain from before began to die down. Leaving him with a complicated set of tattoo's that could only have been a result of signing the strange contract.

Even so, as he looked at the tattoo, the dead last began to feel like something was very wrong. His insides where churning uncomfortably as something began to rearrange his charka, another pain shot through him but not as bad as the burst from moments before, it still knocked the wind from him. He sat back, panting when he heard a shout from closer to the village. Nearly forgetting about his current state Naruto jumped to his feet, leaving behind his shirt and jacket as he rushed through the trees, only to pull up short when he found the scene awaiting him.

Mizuki, the teaching assistant stood over Iruka-sensei with a large scroll, gloating as he watched the wounded Chuunin making an effort to get up again. Not far away from them was another body, the second Naruto had been exposed to in one night. This time it was a nameless boy who had been a year behind him in the Academy. Naruto wondered why he was dead as he listened to Muzuki speaking.

"…Ha! That boy was nothing! Mearly a tool for getting the Scroll of Seals, the fox demon is in these very woods and soon enough I will find him and release his power upon Konoha once more!" Iruka growled and reached for a Kunai.

"So you want to bring Naruto into this! Well I wont let you!" The teacher lunged forward but his attack was deflected by Mizuki who pulled out one of his giant shuriken and made to throw it at Iruka. The Chuunin closed his eyes, knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge it.

The blow never came.

Seeing the attack Naruto yelled out as loud as he could and Mizuki skidded to a stop, looking right at the blonde standing at the edge of the tree line. Iruka opened his eyes and saw him too.

"NARUTO! RUN! DON'T LET HIM GET YOU!" Mizuki was grinning now, as everything began to come together in his eyes. Naruto didn't really pay any attention to Iruka's panicked shout as he focused on the man that had been about to hurt him. A cold feeling washed over him and completely on instinct to reached across with his left hand and placed a finger over the blue circle located on the back of the right.

"You won't hurt Iruka-Sensei." He found himself saying in a voice that was far calmer than he felt. The cold exploded into being around him and five giant ice shards crashed down from nowhere, piercing the ground behind him like a fan. Seconds later the crystalline form of a woman floated out of the sky and into the midst of the icicles before they shattered to reveal the real summons. Mizuki and Iruka where reduced to staring in shock as a scantly clad blue skinned and haired woman strode before Naruto in a sort of guard position. She had much the same effect as the Orioke no Jutsu and if the situation hadn't been so serious the teachers would have probably been sent blasting back by a nosebleed. Fortunately she also wore a shimmering green and blue cloak that looked as though it was made from shards of ice.

A moment later she raised up her hand into a completely different stance and Mizuki came out of his shock and just got ready to throw his weapon once more but a graceful sweep of the long haired Ice queen's arm stopped him dead. Out of nowhere once more Ice formed and plummeted toward the ground. Hearing the chime of loose falling shards Mizuki looked up and a single look of fear swept across his features before he was flattened under what had to be a tone of ice.

Silence decended over the clearing and Iruka stared at the ice bolder, horrified. He eventually looked over at its source and realized that his student was still standing somewhat numbly behind the woman he'd summoned to defeat Mizuki. Naruto wasn't looking at him but the summons was. She was regarding him with a cool look. That combined with her stance and appearance gave him the impression of royalty, like she was an icy, proud queen staring at him as though he where an idiot. Finally, when she looked away in dissintrest Iruka forced himself to his feet and stumbled over to Naruto as more people arrived on the scene, they where ANBU but the Academy teacher couldn't care less as he reached out to stop Naruto from collapsing.

"Naruto!" His voice snapped the boy out of his daze and he sat up holding his head.

"Iruka-Sensei? What happened?" Iruka frowned worriedly and looked over his shoulder at the ice queen. The action subsequently brought the being to Naruto's attention and his jaw dropped.

"Naruto, you summoned her when you saw Mizuki, what happened? How did you do it?" He asked worriedly, concerned over what the boy might have heard and his mental state. His earlier talk with the Hokage had brought many things into perspective where Naruto was concerned and he was starting to see the exuberant boy as one of his best students and a little brother in spite of his attitude and dead last grades. The blonde shook his head in response to the questions, not understanding what had really happened. The chime of ice shards sounded again behind them and Iruka leapt to his feet and span around to face the summons before he realized that a big chunk of Ice wasn't going to plummet down on their heads.

The Summons was laughing.

"Naruto-Sama has used much power." She explained in a voice that was both delicate and powerful at the same time. Her hips swayed as she walked on her bare feet toward them and stopped to kneel on the other side of the blonde boy. "Summoner's don't always require our presence so soon after the signing of our contract, not to mention they usually receive more training before they summon us." Iruka just stared at her before he found his voice.

"What are you?" He asked bluntly and she laughed again. Seemingly not in the least offended.

"I am Shiva, queen of ice and a Summon of the Aeon contract Naruto-Sama signed earlier this evening." She answered, her voice still rather cold but as she spoke of the boy sitting between them it took on a more gentle tone, something Iruka picked up on right away.

"He signed a contract? Where is it?" Iruka questioned once more, trying to piece together what the hell had happened. Shiva just raised an eyebrow.

"The contract is gone." She explained. "There can only be one Summoner at a time. The last died a few weeks ago and his guardian delivered it to the next before he died. Some guardians follow their Summoners to their graves shortly after their death." If anything the explanation left Iruka more confused than when he'd started.

"Summoners? Guardians?" He asked desperately, trying to figure out what was going on but Shiva just shook her head.

"I will explain this to Naruto-Sama later once he has recovered from his first Summoning." She was ignoring Iruka's enquiries and without so much as another word she leaned down and set a small kiss on the dazed blonde's forehead before standing.

"Protect him with your life." She directed the instruction at Iruka. "Naruto-Sama, please Sommon me again once your energy has returned." With a confirming nod from her Summoner she leapt backwards into the air and exploded in a rain of fine crystals. Naruto yelped as the cold mist settled over his bare skin and remembered for the first time that he'd left his shirt and jacket in the woods. Cursing he leapt to his feet, ready to race off and find them but a hand on his arm stopped him. He half turned to see Iruka smiling at him as he told him to close his eyes…

* * *

A/N: Well that's the first chapter. Think I should continue it? Tell me what you think and I'll see if I can do any more, okay?

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	2. Messing with Konohamaru

Naruto/ Final Fantasy Fusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy Games referred to in this story. (Although I wish I could.)

* * *

Summoner Naruto

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 2: Messing with Konohamaru

* * *

Summary: After failing the Genin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path after being presented with a Summoning contract for the rare creatures called "Aeons". Now, unable to use Charka outside his body, Naruto needs to find his own purpose in life while he deals with elementals that tell bad jokes and his _extremely_ reluctant guardian, Sasuke.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

Name: Uzumaki, Naruto…

Age of registration: 12…

Specialty Jutsu: Summoning (Effect varies)…

* * *

Sarutobi looked down the ninja registration form in his hand and then back up at the boy sitting in the middle of the room.

"Please let me take it again!" Naruto looked totally out of sorts, not only did he look like he hadn't slept in a week but his appearance had gone through a radical change that was all due to the Icy blue skinned woman standing behind him with a little smirk on her face. The majority of what he wore was still orange, but it was slightly toned down, orange pants and a flame coloured shirt where hidden under a white kind of robe that stopped just short of brushing his shins. The sleaves where cut off a few inches above the elbow and bandages covered the rest of his arms, concealing the all-important tattoo's of his new art. Added to that, he still wore his customary goggles on his forehead with his new Forehead protector around his neck. He hadn't been willing to completely leave his childhood objects behind. The third Hokage looked back down at the photo and sighed. Just as the picture had been taken Shiva had stepped into the frame and pulled at Naruto's face. Not only did she ruin the photo Naruto now wore a horrified look that would probably cause him to lose the chance of missions in the future, if his profile didn't deter clients already.

"Alright Naruto, you can take it again." He gave in, knowing it would be better for all in the long run… at least he hadn't tried something stupid…like paint his face…

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered, bouncing up from his seat. Behind him Shiva was pouting. For an Ice queen she sure was emotional. She'd been summoned constantly since the incident with Mizuki just a few days ago, the reason being, Naruto had lost all ability to utilize his Charka. It had been a shock to say the least and it had taken an hour to calm Naruto down after his distraught tantrum. Eventually he'd Summoned Shiva as instructed before the Hokage, Iruka and a few Jonin. After hearing what had happened Shiva had laughed and said a few words that explained it all.

Summoner's couldn't harm others.

They'd been floored to discover the summoning contracts secrets, Naruto most of all. He could still use Charka within his body, for enhancing his movements and speed for something like Taijutsu but he couldn't expel it. That meant no Genjutsu or Ninjutsu whatsoever. So, since Summoner's couldn't retaliate on their own without the assistance of an Aeon, they where required to have what where termed as Guardians. Bodyguards who would dedicate their entire lives to protecting the Summoner in everyway possible, but that was their problem. No one in the Village was willing enough to protect the Kyuubi vessel. So, Shiva was filling in for the time being and was making her presence known by fawning over Naruto at the most inappropriate times, taking some perverse pleasure out of embarrassing her master as much as she could before he got too pissed off and dismissed her again.

The pair had just stood to leave again when the door was flung open and a loud voice proceeded a small body into the room.

"OLD MAN! FIGHT ME!" A kid with an extra long scarf, wearing a benie with a frowning face sewed into it rushed through the door wielding a kunai with all the grace of a heard of Elephants. It was obvious to those watching that he was off balance so it wasn't a surprise when he tripped over his own feet and went skidding along the floor. The Hokage just tugged his wide hat lower over his face and heaved another sigh. Today would be a very long day, wouldn't it. Naruto and Shiva where staring at the boy as if he had two heads. As a dark clad man with small round sunglasses perched on his nose ran in behind the boy with a shout of, "OH, NOT AGAIN!" The boy pulled himself upright holding his head as his eyes searched the room.

"DAMN IT! Who set a trap!" The nin who'd been following him flusteredly pushed his glasses up his nose.

"Are you alright? And there isn't a trap anywhere!"

'Who is this kid…' Naruto thought to himself just seconds before the pair noticed him and his escort. The man, Ebisu, got a strange, constipated look on his face as he saw Shiva while the boy yelled out.

"HEY! I KNOW YOU DID SOMETHING!" Stupidly he charged Naruto who, while he couldn't use Charka, wasn't exactly a push over. He grabbed the kid by the front of his shirt and hauled him up, giving him a piece of his mind as he blew off some of the steam he'd been working up all week.

"YOU JUST TRIPPED ON YOUR OWN BAKA!" Most of the occupants of the room sweat dropped while Ebisu leaped into action. He hadn't been a fan of Naruto before due to the presence of his passenger and now that it was slowly becoming common knowledge that he could no longer use Charka the elite Jounin had the impression he could walk all over the boy.

"HEY KID! LET GO OF HIM! THAT'S THE 3rd HOKAGE-SAMA'S GRANDSON!" Everything went silent and still holding Konohamaru in a tight grip Naruto cast Ebisu a look. His whisker scars where twitching in time with the tick in his eye and his slightly jagged canine teeth looked more like fangs. Konohamaru's facial expression became even more bitter as the seconds ticked past while Naruto hesitated.

"Go ahead and punch me!" the 'honoured grandson' challenged, secure in the knowledge that no one would ever hurt him knowing who he was. Unfortunately for him Naruto wasn't the kind of person Konohamaru was used to.

"YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN MORON!" Naruto dropped the boy but wasted no time in bringing round a fist and belting him in the head.

"OOOOWWWIIIIEEEEE!" Ebisu freaked out at the sight but Naruto just ignored the ensuring ruckus and stalked out the door, Shiva giggling behind him.

'Geez…' Sarutobi meshed his fingers together in front of his face. 'Why did he turn out like that… that was the 20th time he's ambushed me today…' Ebisu, who was panicking again, brought him out of his ponderings.

"Huh! Damn! He got away again!" The Hokage let out another sigh and absentmindedly pointed to the door as he gathered up Naruto's Registration papers and profile, and put them in a pile to await the new photo.

"Look's like he followed Naruto." The old man couldn't help but repress a snicker when his grand son's tutor went into alarm mode and scrambled for the door.

"WHAT! THAT'S REALLY BAD!" The Hokage shook his head. Normally he would have been worried about Konohamaru going after Naruto, but with recent events he figured it should be all right… it wasn't like he would teach the younger boy anything stupid…

* * *

Naruto's eye was twitching for the fiftieth time that day as he spotted another flash from the corner of his eye.

"He's following us again isn't he." He said in an Irritated tone to Shiva. The blue skinned Aeon nodded.

"I think he's getting worse." She agreed as the walked past a section of the fence that was lumpy and boarded horizontally instead of vertically. Naruto narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line before he span back around and roughly tugged away the poor camouflage blanket to reveal a shocked Konohamaru.

"Stop following me!" Naruto raged briefly. "You aren't fooling anyone!" The boy recovered his composure and looked up at him arrogantly.

"Hehe… impressive to see through this… the rumours about you are true…" Naruto stared at him. What rumours? Since when where there rumours about him? Shiva must have thought the same thing as she strutted around him and in one easy swipe, had Konohamaru dangling from her hand.

"Who's been talking about my Naruto-Sama?" She asked rather bluntly. Konohamaru seemed to realise he'd said the wrong thing and chuckled nervously.

"Well, they said that you beat your academy with an unbeatable technique…" He trailed off looking determined. "I HAVE to beat my grandpa so people will acknowledge me!" The words made Naruto freeze, both at the need for acknowledgement and hearing that someone actually wanted to learn the Orioke No Jutsu. Silently he gestured for Shiva to put him down set him with a measuring stare.

"So let me get this straight… you want to learn the Orioke No Jutsu…?" Konohamaru looked up at him with pathetic eyes.

"You can be my boss!" Naruto's face twisted awkwardly as he thought then he shrugged carelessly and turned around.

"Come on then." He said walking toward a busier street. Hearing about the Jutsu he'd created was still a very big sore point, a rather painful reminder of his inability to use Charka. So, pushing the feeling to the back of his mind he pasted his smile back on his face and began his lecture on the Jutsu, figuring if he couldn't use it, he might as well make sure someone else could.

* * *

"OKAY! The basics are Kyu, Bon, Kyu! Do it now!" Naruto was in drill sergeant mode as he stood in front of Konohamaru in a clearing close to the place where Mizuki and Iruka had been fighting that night. The same night they'd had to explain the little he'd overheard Mizuki saying about Kyuubi.

"Yes Boss!" The Hokage's grandson responded eagerly, making the hand signs clumsily.

"HENGE!" A large cloud of smoke filled the air around him and when it cleared a moment later Naruto didn't bother to hide his exasperation, slapping a hand over his eyes. Off to one side Shiva winced held up a large score card with a number in the negatives written on it.

"NO!" Naruto burst out loudly. "You're doing it all wrong! You have to be slender! You have to be beautiful! Remember what I showed you in the market place! The more your Orioke No Jutsu form appeals to a person the better it works!" The overweight bikini clad and horrendously ugly vision vanished in yet another puff of smoke leaving a dejected kid in its place. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes thoughtfully before grinning.

"It's okay though… you just need more practice!"

* * *

Ebisu stood on the highest point of the village scanning the streets and training areas with Charka enhanced senses in an attempt to find his young charge.

'_When ever the Kyuubi kid it involved, it can't turn out any way but bad._' He thought to himself. '_I am an elite tutor, I have taught many future Hokage candidates. I will get rid of that virus that infects my student and if you learn Ninja skills from me, becoming Hokage is easy…_' Suddenly his ears detected a commotion from the forest and he sprung to his feet, taking a running leap off the edge of the building and appearing on the next.

'_I'm you number one short cut, young master._'

* * *

"…By the way… why are you going after your grandpa so much?" Naruto and Konohamaru both had drinks in hand as they sat on a felled log, enjoying a well-earned break from their practice and now Naruto was fishing around for a few answers. After hearing his question though Konohamaru seemed to lose all the good cheer he'd shown just moments before. The silence in the clearing stretched out before he finally spoke.

"Grandpa gave me the name Konohamaru. I'm named after the village." He began. "But even though everyone is used to that name here… nobody ever calls me that." Naruto looked at him as his face twisted into something frighteningly bitter.

"When everyone see's me or calls me… all they see is Hokage's grandson. Nobody sees me as me! I'm sick of that! That's why I want the Hokage name now." Naruto didn't say anything to that. The words where so familiar to the ones he'd been spouting off just last week. Ever since the incident that gave him Shiva he'd been thinking more and more as his goals seemed so out of reach, but then he'd come to the realisation with the help of Iruka that he could still keep his dreams and become Hokage. He just needed to work a little harder. He may act stupid all the time but he knew that being the Hokage meant protecting the village, caring for everyone in it even if they didn't like you. Konohamaru however, didn't quite seem to understand that.

"Idiot." Naruto mumbled harshly, quickly gaining the younger boy's attention. "Who would acknowledge a punk like you! The Hokage name isn't so easy that a brat like you could take it." Konohamaru was going red in the face.

"It's not that easy moron." The Summoner went on. "Hokage, Hokage, If you want the name that much then…" He trailed off and the honoured grandson clenched his fists.

"Then what!" Naruto couldn't keep the wicked foxy grin off his face.

"Then try to kick my ass first." He challenged. "It isn't just about being strong, or acknowledgement." Something in his words must have struck Konohamaru hard as he stared at him blankly, but before the boy could respond to Naruto's taunts a voice yelled out from behind them.

"I have found you!" Konohamaru jumped about a foot and span around, glaring up at the trees while Naruto gaze Shiva a cool look for not warning him that Ebisu was sneaking up behind them. The Icy queen merely shrugged but moved to stand at Naruto's shoulder anyway.

"Now, Young Master, let's go home." Ebisu said, dropping from the treetops and striding toward them. The 'Young Master' scowled, looking determined.

"NO! I'm going to defeat grandpa and get the Hokage name! Right now! Don't get in my way!" At his words Naruto just sighed and shook his head… it had been to soon to hope that something he'd said had actually sunk in. "HENGE!" Ebisu seemed to disregard the Charka flowing around his student and continued toward them.

"A Hokage must be well versed in all aspects of being a ninja. You must know over a 1,000 skills and then finally…. Huh?" A puff of smoke from Konohamaru's change blew into his face and he began to pay attention.

"TAKE THIS!" Konohamaru shouted. "ORIOKE NO JUTSU!" Hours of practice had paid off for the boy as he turned into a sexy, well built young blonde woman… who also happened to be completely naked this time. Ebisu stared at the boy his jaw hanging open in shock. Konohamaru dispelled the technique.

"Huh? It didn't work!" He complained as Ebisu managed to gather his wits.

"W… WH… WHAT A VULGER SKILL! I am a gentleman, such a super low class skill WILL NEVER WORK AGAINST ME!" He went off into a full-fledged rant as he tried to drag his student away by his scarf.

"Young master, if you hang with the likes of him, You'll just turn stupid! Just do as I say. I am your easiest short-cut to becoming Hokage. Now let's go home!"

"NO!"

By this point Naruto was just getting more and more pissed off with the Jounin.

"Shiva!" He snapped.

"Yes Naruto-Sama?" She asked looking down at him as he peeled back the bracelet that was holding the bandages over his summoning tattoos on his right hand. He unwound them to reveal two more coloured circles connected to the first blue one that represented Shiva and put a finger over the gold one.

"Will you do something for me?"

* * *

It was the sudden flood of water the nearly knocked the struggling pair off their feet that really caught their attention. Naruto stood on a rock above the flood with Shiva and a new Summon that was concealed by large Yellow and gold wings. They dropped lightly to the ground again when the rest of the illusion vanished leaving the two aeons ready and waiting for orders.

"Wow…" Konohamaru mumbled when he saw the new comer. "That's incredible!" Ebisu however backed up and got into a ready stance, grinning cockily.

"He, how foolish, I am an elite tutor, I am not Mizuki." Naruto just grinned before walking over and grabbing Konohamaru. Covering the boy's eyes he nodded a signal to Shiva and her companion and they finally moved.

The Ice queen reached up to the clasp at her throat and threw away her cloak which Naruto caught with his free hand before it could hit the ground. Ebisu's jaw had dropped again at the sight of the bikini-clad body underneath the faintest trickle of blood coming from under his nose. Then golden wings unfolded from around the other Aeon and Ebisu was sent sprawling in a literal geyser of blood a few moments later at what they did. The blonde beauty with wings on the side of her head wasn't wearing anything at all. Her clothes where so few and so similar to the colour of her skin that they blended in, giving the impression she was naked. Added to the fact she and Shiva quickly began taunting Ebisu the tutor hadn't stood a chance. Naruto burst out laughing in an instant as Shiva reclaimed her cloak. When Siren had refolded her wings in front of her body he let Konohamaru go. The boy checked on his tutor and saw at one that he was out for the count.

"DAMNIT! I couldn't even defeat my own tutor! I really want a name that people will acknowledge! Yet why!" He clenched his fists and stomped his foot bad temperedly before Naruto walked up and whapped him over the back of the head.

BAM!

"It's not that easy dummy!" Naruto said as the boy went sprawling. "This is the Hokage name, name of the greatest ninja in the village." He trailed off to let this sink in while Konohamaru stared at the ground sulkily. Finally he let out a sigh and turned around, walking a few paces away.

"With so many bad things… I was often lost." Konohamaru looked up sharply as he began to speak once more. "Then… I finally found people that would accept me…" He sent a look over at Shiva and smiled, think about Iruka-sensei at the same time.

"But just that was incredibly difficult. You better prepare yourself…" Konohamaru wore a look of confusion.

"Prepare?" Naruto looked back over his shoulder and gave him a vulpine grin.

"If you want an incredible name like Hokage that everyone will acknowledge… There ain't going to be any shortcuts!" Chuckling slightly at the sudden realisation that dawned in Konohamaru's face he turned and began to walk away. As he did he heard the younger boy yelling and smiled at the thought of his new competition.

"…I'm not letting you be my boss any longer! From now on we're rivals!" Naruto didn't stop walking and yelled over his shoulder.

"Sorry, but starting tomorrow I'm taking my first step as a ninja. But hey, one day I'll fight you for that Hokage name, I'll be looking forward to it Konohamaru!" As he passed out of sight the boy finally broke out of his stupor and happily yelled goodbye, but Naruto and Shiva where already gone, that later thinking about ramen and nothing else.

* * *

Back in the Hokage tower people where yelling and screaming as guards charged into the Hokage office to find the third sprawled on the floor, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. On the table he'd been sitting at the crystal ball was glowing, stuck on the image of Konohamaru kicking Ebisu until he finally dragged himself to the world of waking.

Somewhere in his mind Sandaime was shaking his head in exasperation. Trust Naruto to find Summon's that would emulate the effects of his old Jutsu…

* * *

Well there you have it! Chapter two is complete! Enjoying the story so far? From the response I got for the first chapter I can only assume you lot wanted me to continue so there's no worry that I'll stop anytime soon… although now I'm juggling two stories… (I'm having trouble with Dark Summoner… I can't for the life of me write that Tidus/Harry lemon… it just doesn't seem to fit anywhere… maybe I'll leave it off to the sequel…?)

* * *

Extra!

Naruto's Tattoo!

While I'm at it I think I'd better explain a bit about Naruto's ability. His summoning Tattoo's on his arms look like a diamond and has seven webbed rows of the circles that summon the Aeon's. Each row requires a certain level of power or ability to Summon, meaning Naruto can't use them all at once, also sometimes their Allegiance needs to be earned by the Summoner. By the end of this chapter Naruto only has six usable Aeons. Three on each arm and so far, only two have been mentioned. You'll find out the rest and their order as they pop up and I'll give you more info on the Summoning later.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

Cya

* * *

Next Chapter: Meet Team Seven 


	3. The Dynamics of a Team Seven

Naruto/ Final Fantasy Fusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy Games referred to in this story. (Although I wish I could.)

* * *

Summoner Naruto

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 3: The dynamics of a team seven

* * *

Summary: After failing the Genin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path after being presented with a Summoning contract for the rare creatures called "Aeons". Now, unable to use Charka outside his body, Naruto needs to find his own purpose in life while he deals with elementals that tell bad jokes and his _extremely_ reluctant guardian, Sasuke.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

The sun had only just begun its climb into the sky when its light spilled through golden leaves and over the walls of Konoha, the Hidden Village of the Leaf. As it reached higher it awakened a young blonde boy from his slumber. Naruto rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but a giggling sort of noise stopped him. The boy's eyes snapped open and he came face to face with a small turquoise colored creature with a ruby horn set on it's head. Naruto stared at it blankly for a few seconds before he recognized it and shot upright, immediately going into a sleepy rant.

So started Naruto's first day as a Genin.

Dragging himself out of bed he managed to choke down the food Shiva had made him buy. She had absolutely refused to let him continue eating Ramen for every meal and had thrown out his stash. Ever since then Naruto had gotten the felling that she was more of an annoying older sister as opposed to the Ice Queen she was supposed to be. In any case, she was taking the job of caring for her new Summoner to heart, although, the same could be said about any of his Aeons really. So far, his first six Aeons all coddled him and Naruto was starting to wonder if they'd all do that.

After breakfast he got dressed, pulling on the new outfit he'd actually begun to like and wrapping his arms with bandages. The long white coat/robe went over the top and Naruto smoothed it down slightly, brushing away a few crumpled lines it had gained from laying across a chair all night. It had been another thing Shiva had introduced him to. Apparently, wearing a robe of some sort was traditional for Summoners. Since they weren't actually supposed to get involved in battles themselves they could get away with the look while normal Shinobi would probably find it as more of a hindrance than and help.

Finally stringing his forehead protector around his neck and donning his goggles Naruto grinned at his mirror before leaving his apartment, the turquoise Aeon bobbing along behind him. It was called Carbuncle and he was acting as his guard today. This particular Aeon specialized in defense, being able to create a very powerful reflective shield that stopped any kind of energy from getting through. Not only that but it didn't have legs. It floated along happily trilling "kuu" all the time. As far as he gathered, Naruto was the only human that could understand what Carbuncle said.

Naruto pasted a smile on his face as he made his way to the Academy. He was early for once, wanting to be there before anyone else so he could see the reactions of the others as they entered the room and saw him, but as he reached the hall outside he discovered another person had arrived at the same time.

Sasuke Uchiha was the darkest, most intelligent and popular person in the class. He was the number one rookie and had graduated first in the class while Naruto had scraped through with dead last. He slowed his walk as the other new genin approached and couldn't hold back a shout of surprise when Carbuncle decided to go flying past him and toward the Uchiha. Sasuke froze, glaring at the small green and disgustingly cute creature as it studied him.

"Hey! Carbuncle! Why are you looking at Sasuke-Teme?" Naruto called, coming closer. Carbuncle perked up as he approached and turned, zooming to some point behind him. Naruto didn't look at he glared right back at Sasuke.

"What… was that Dobe?" Naruto went red and was building up to yell at him in retaliation when a 'kuu'ing bundle came out of nowhere and slammed into his back and, much to his horror, sending him sprawling right into an equally as surprised Sasuke who fell to the floor.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

It just so happened that when they'd landed… they'd touched lips.

They both froze, their brains trying to go on vacation before their spinal cords snapped them back into place and yelled at them to do something. Naruto's eyes widened and he shot upright, spluttering and cursing as he rounded on Carbuncle who just kuu'ed before poofing out of existence in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto cursed some more before he realized he was still sitting on something and looked down to see Sasuke, his face red with either embarrassment or rage. Naruto really couldn't tell, all he knew was that he had to get up _immediately_. He leapt to his feet and Sasuke got up, pushing past him into the classroom and taking a seat, ignoring him completely as he stared out the window. Naruto took a seat on the other side of the room and put his head in his arms, fuming. Eventually more students came in and Naruto wasn't disappointed with their reactions. They stayed away from him though until one guy broke off from a group and made his way over.

"Huh? Naruto? What the hell are you doing here and what happened to your clothes? Only those who pass are supposed to be here yanno, a disguise won't help you!" Naruto wore a grouchy expression as he sat up properly, revealing the forehead protector hanging from his neck.

"HEY! Can't you see this forehead protector?" He said defensively and the boy backed away quickly. Naruto was still in a bad mood from earlier as he tried to block out the growing squabble between two girls who where trying to sit next to the brooding, irritated Uchiha. He was saved though when Iruka-Sensei entered the room. The teacher stood at the front of the class, holding the papers that held the team assignments behind his back to they couldn't be seen as he addressed the class.

"Beginning today all of you are real ninjas, but you are still merely rookie "genin." Now… you will soon be assigned duties by the village. So today we will be creating the 3 man teams… and each team will have a "Jounin" sensei. You will follow that sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties." His speech had many different reactions throughout the room.

'_Pft… 3 man teams? That's just more people in my way…_' Sasuke thought as he discreatly reached across the back of his hand and scratched it. It had been itching ever since he'd entered the classroom and it was becoming annoying.

'_I have to be with Sasuke-kun!_' A certain pink haired girl, Haruno Sakura thought, along with every other fan girl in the class.

'_Anyone but Sasuke, anyone but Sasuke…_' Naruto chanted repeatedly, crossing his fingers and closing his eyes as Iruka read through the team's.

"NEXT, Team 7! Haruno Sakura… Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto looked over and saw Sakura sitting in her seat with her head hanging in shame. The blonde felt his cheeks puff up in offense but deflated when the final name was called.

"…and Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura suddenly jumped up cheering and Naruto slid off his goggles before he let his head slam down on the desk. Iruka looked over as he sat back up again.

"Are you alright Naruto?" He asked and Naruto scowled.

"Why do I have to be on the same team as that ASS!" He stood up from his desk and pointed over at Sasuke who ignored him. Iruka sighed.

"Naruto, the Hokage placed you on a team with Sasuke and Sakura because of your unique abilities. Given their grades they where deemed the best people to watch over you." Naruto stared at him with wide eyes as the information sank in, then he exploded.

"THEY'RE MY GUARDIANS! NO WAY! I ABOSOLUTELY REFUSE TO PUT MY LIFE IN THEIR HANDS! THEY'LL GET ME KILLED ON THE FIRST DAY!" Iruka pinched his nose in exasperation and heaved another sigh.

"Naruto, we'll sort this out after the other teams have been assigned, now sit down." Naruto scowled and sat down in a huff while everyone else was left to wonder what the hell was going on. Finally the teams where done and Iruka looked out over his graduating class of Genin.

"Okay! This afternoon we'll introduce the Jounin sensei's. Take a break until then." The genin filtered out of the room but Team Seven remained and Naruto stood up from his seat and stomped down to where Iruka was standing.

"Alright, tell me why the old man did this!" It was a flat demand and not looking forward to another of the Summoners tantrums, Iruka began to explain.

"Naruto, Shiva said that you need Guardians since you can't use your Charka. You are the Summoner now so you can't afford to be without some kind of protection. I was researching the Summoners during the weak and those who don't gain guardians usually die soon after becoming one. There are people who would kill you in order to get the contract. Aeons are very powerful weapons. Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura have the highest marks of anyone in this class and will be quite capable of protecting you as their team mate."

"So Naruto can't use Charka and we're saddled with making sure he doesn't kill himself?" Sakura asked sourly. Sure she was on a team with Sasuke but now they where being told that they had to baby-sit their handicapped classmate! Iruka felt a headache coming on as Sasuke glared at them from his seat, still absentmindedly scratching his hand.

"Why bother putting him on a team if the Dobe is useless?" He asked coolly and Naruto's cheeks puffed up again.

"Why you…!" His hands went to tug back the bracelet on his left arm but Iruka lashed out just in time to stop him.

"Naruto, please don't summon inside." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. The teacher looked back to the two other Genin.

"Naruto can still function in a team. The night after the Genin exam he signed a special Summoning contract that allows him to call on some very powerful and great creatures, but it didn't come without a price. He gave up not only his ability to use Charka, but also his ability to harm others. Meaning, he needs to be protected since he can't defend himself. So far the Aeons have been helping him but having them Summoned all the time eventually begins to wear on him." The general look of the team was grim as he finished explaining.

"Alright, you three better get to know each other over the break, you'll meet your Jounin-Sensei here after lunch." With that the scared man walked out the door, already looking forward to the end of the day. Once he was gone the three just looked at each other before promptly going their separate ways.

Well… at least they tried to.

Sasuke had taken off down the hall and was just about to go downstairs when he felt like someone had driven a hook into his gut and in the time it took to blink the scenery changed, bringing him face to face with an equally as stunned Naruto. Down the hall, Sakura gave a surprised squawk as Sasuke disappeared. As it was, Sasuke was the first to recover and break the staring contest.

"What did you do now Dobe."

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto retaliated in kind. "I didn't do anything! You where the one who appeared in front of me!"

"It's always your fault Dobe so don't try to blame me." Sasuke said flatly and tried to leave again, only to find himself back where he'd started. Getting more and more irritated Naruto began to walk down the hall in the opposite direction so when Sasuke took a step he found himself looking at the Dobe's back as if someone had turned him around in a circle. The dark haired Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously at the white robe vanishing around the corner. Fortunately, this time, the strange teleportation Jutsu didn't activate.

Even so, when he did leave the hall, it was in the same direction.

* * *

"So this is Naruto's house?"

The Hokage looked around the tiny one room apartment and sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

"Yes, Naruto has been living on his own since he was old enough to care for himself." He explained to the leaf nin that leaned against the wall where there was less junk. The apartment was cluttered with small items and old clothes that had been flung everywhere but the most room had been taken up by the abundance of potted plants. They hung from the ceiling and grew across the walls and into holes in the roof. All of them where green and healthy with the occasional bloom appearing among the leaves, Naruto had always had a green thumb. He knew plants like he knew every inch of his own skin. After all, he had used some plants in his pranks, mostly for the special itching powders he had seemed so fond of slipping into his robes when he was sleeping.

The nin moved off the wall and looked around the room, taking in the plants, the rickety table, the tiny bed pushed to one corner and the fridge that was spluttering slightly every few minutes. It didn't look like the kind of place a child should live in let alone on his own, but it was. A quick look revealed that the fridge had food in it but most of it looked like they'd been the last things off the shelf, with damaged packaging and wilted vegetables.

"Naruto is still having problems with his new status, not to mention the added strain of discovering why he's been shunned by the village, but I know it would be best to place him with you. I've chosen two of the highest scoring rookies in his class to be on your team, and that includes one Uchiha Sasuke. They need a teacher that will help them with the mission of protecting Naruto." The Hokage couldn't refrain from smirking completely as the Jounin suddenly sagged slightly, still holding an old carton of milk that had been left on the table, about a day from going off.

'This could be troublesome…' was the thought in his mind as he spoke aloud in a droll tone.

"Yes sir."

* * *

Ano… I think that's all I'm putting up for now… it's only a short chapter this time cause I'm still working out some of the kinks in the story. With Naruto unable to learn the Resegan or anything else like that it kinda poses a problem I need to find my way around, but I'm getting there.

For anyone interested I'm almost finished with the next chapter of Dark Summoner so it should be up before the next chapter of this, if not… then I got stuck again.

Oh, I was going to have Kakashi meet Team Seven in this chapter but I thought I'd wait for the next chapter because that last bit seemed like a good place to leave off. I'll make the chapters bigger as I go along…. Hopefully.

* * *

Extra!

Aeon's introduced so far!

1. Shiva – she's the version from FF X. That one is my favourite so she gets used in all these kind of fic's I write. (But there's no way in hell you'd get me to post the others!)

2. Siren – This one is a guardian force from FF VIII, just in case you hadn't already guessed that. She inflicts the status effect Silence on an enemy in battle along with some elemental water damage. For this story, she manipulates sound and water on a larger scale but more about that later…

3. Carbuncle – I think this one came from a few different Final fantasy games (FF IX and FF VIII I think… possibly more…) Carbuncle usually casts Reflect on the party and that really doesn't change in the story. It's the first Aeon on Naruto's left hand while Shiva was the first on the right. Both of them are the easiest for Naruto to summon and use less power when left out for longer periods of time. Carbuncle is mostly defensive in nature and has a habit of doing things, like bumping Naruto into Sasuke, for no apparent reason… hehehehehe.

* * *

Don't forget to review!

Cya!


	4. First impression? I hate you

Naruto/ Final Fantasy Fusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy Games referred to in this story. (Although I wish I could.)

* * *

Summoner Naruto

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 4: …first impression…? I hate you.

* * *

Summary: After failing the Genin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path after being presented with a Summoning contract for the rare creatures called "Aeons". Now, unable to use Charka outside his body, Naruto needs to find his own purpose in life while he deals with elementals that tell bad jokes and his _extremely_ reluctant guardian, Sasuke.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

O.o

Eighty-eight reviews for three chapters… (Author faints)

A/N: I GOT TO SEE THE ANIME! I got a whole lot of the episodes and saw them for the first time…. It was because my friend found a whole bunch and told me that she had a surprise and I subconsciously started guessing and got it right, then got excited ahead of time and calmed down when she arrived….

….Did that make sense to anyone?

Anywhoo, someone mentioned Sakura in a review and wondered if she was off the hook because Sasuke was the main guardian. Well… you have to admit, until she wakes up to reality around the time of the chuunin exam she's relatively useless. Plus, she resents Naruto for having Sasuke to protect him all the time even if it is forced, so in the guarding bit she takes a back seat until later in the story.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke where both in stormy moods hours later when they'd returned to the classroom to await their new Sensei, but while the other teams had already left, they where stranded on their own, getting more and more irritated by the absence of their teacher.

Iruka had appeared a few times while they where waiting to check in on them but had only sighed in irritation when he discovered that their new Sensei still wasn't there. He knew who it was, of course, but he wasn't telling. It was creeping closer to the three-hour mark when Naruto stuck his head out the door for what had to be the seventieth time since they'd entered.

"Naruto! Just sit down already and quit fidgeting!" Sakura yelled across the room as he pulled his head back inside.

"Why is the sensei of our team so damn late then?" He retorted over one shoulder, shutting the door and folding his arms over his chest in an impatient gesture. "All the other teams have gone off with their teachers, and Iruka-Sensei hasn't been back for a while…" Sakura and Sasuke had blocked out the rant after that and Naruto noticed. He stopped and pouted before getting an idea and reached for the dust board eraser while pulling a small packet out of his pocket. Neither of his teammates really noticed until he dragged a chair over to the door.

"HEY! NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura shouted, making Sasuke look up to see the blonde setting the eraser in the door, shutting it until there was just enough pressure to hold it in place until the next unsuspecting soul opened the door.

"Nihihihihihi!" Naruto giggled as he jumped down and stood back, admiring his handy work. "That's what you get for being late!" He chirped brightly, pushing the chair back to where he'd found it.

"Geeze… Naruto!" Sakura stood, hands on hips and eyeing the trap. "I am not involved with this and don't expect me to get you out of trouble!" inside though her "inner being" was happily anticipating the results… not that she'd ever tell anyone else that though.

"Pft…" Sasuke scoffed as he cast a look at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. "Like a Jounin would ever fall for such a simple booby trap…" He abruptly went quiet though when a hand moved around the frame and pushed it across. A mop of silver hair was all they got to see before the new arrival's face was covered in a cloud of chalk dust.

Bang.

Silence…

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You fell for it!" Naruto yelled, quite gleefully doing a little victory dance and Inner Sakura was dancing right along with him, but externally…

"I'm so sorry Sensei," She pleaded, her hands creeping up to her chin as she tried to look sincere, clearly marking her lie to anyone who understood the basics of body language. "I tried to stop him but Naruto…" Sasuke had a different reaction altogether.

'…. This is really a Jounin? He doesn't seem very reliable.' He thought, his hands still linked in front of his face, half concealing his slightly incredulous expression as he continued to itch the back of his hand. First he was stuck with the useless Dobe and a fangirl and now he had what looked like a lazy idiot for a Sensei. The Jounin looked at them all and rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he took in their various reactions.

"Hmmm…. how can I say this… my first impression is… I hate you."

"….."

Naruto was sure he could hear crickets chirping on the other side of the village.

* * *

"Okay… Let's begin with some introductions." The masked man leaned against the railing that circled the roof of the Academy. Now that they where out in the light they could see him better and to them he looked like any other Shinobi in the village. He wore the standard blue shirt and pants of a Konoha Shinobi with bandages wrapped around his thigh where a shuriken holster would normally be kept. His pants where also bound to his shins by numerous bandages, leaving his toes that poked out from the end of his sandals as the only skin showing below the waist. Also, he had the flak jacket of a Chunnin and fingerless gloves with a plate of metal riveted to the back.

"What do you want to know?" Sakura took it upon herself to ask questions for the group since Sasuke just didn't talk and Naruto was staring stupidly.

"How about… your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies… stuff like that." Naruto snapped out of his stupor and spoke up.

"Hey, hey! Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?" Surprisingly Sakura agreed with him.

"Yeah… you look suspicious." The man looked at them lazily with his only visible eye, the other having been covered by his lopsided forehead protector.

"Oh… Me? Well.. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes." He paused. "Dreams for the future…? Hmmm…. Well…. I have lots of hobbies." His sentences where incomplete and dodged the issue as he absentmindedly scratched his head with increasing regularity.

"So… all we learned was his name." Sakura said in a low tone while he was distracted. She sounded somewhat disappointed.

"Now it's your turn, from the right!" He said, gesturing to Naruto who sent him a trickster's grin.

"Me! Me! My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I like Ramen and Shiva-nee-chan! What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei buys me Ramen! What is dislike is waiting for Ramen to cook and my dream…" Kakashi stared at the hyper Summoner, his visible eye wide.

'_Does he always think of Ramen?_' he asked himself silently.

"…my dream is to become Hokage and surpass all previous Hokage so that I will have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" The Jounin found himself taken aback by the words.

'_He can't even use Chakra but he still wants to be Hokage, this will be interesting after all._'

"Hobbies…" Naruto trailed off slightly then grinned. "…Pranks I guess." Kakashi reached up to scratch his nodding head before he froze and looked back at Naruto. The blonde was looking pointedly at his head and Kakashi lowered his hand, ignoring the itch and sweating slightly.

"I see… Next!" All eyes turned to Sasuke who had been sitting at the center of the trio, drawn back from the rest of the group, elbows propped on his knees with hands clasped in front of his face.

"…My name in Uchiha Sasuke. There are tons of things I dislike but I Don't really like anything, and… I wouldn't call it a dream but, I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and… to kill a certain man…" Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all stared at him, the female of their group wide eyed as she thought of the dark twelve year old as cool. Naruto on the other hand was frowning slightly at his new guardians.

'_oh geeze, how can this guy protect me if he wants to go killing people?'_ Kakashi however, barely showed a reaction at all. His single visible eye had gained a hard glint under the eternally lazy expression he wore.

'_I thought so.'_ The Uchiha's words had confirmed his earlier suspicions about the boy's goals in life.

"Ok…" He brushed off the gloomy introduction and crossed his arms over his chest. His gaze drifting to the final member… "And lastly, the girl." Sakura smiled timidly under the looks of her team mates… well, Naruto and Kakashi looked at her, Sasuke just stared straight ahead, probably because if he looked at the pink haired fan girl she'd either start squealing or he'd be sick. One or the other.

"I'm Haruno Sakura, the thing I like is…" She trailed off and looked out of the corner of her eye at the dark haired genin sitting on the step above them. Sakura giggled slightly and blushed. "Umm… should I say my dream for the future…?" She said more to herself than anyone else. "Oh MY!" She covered her mouth with her fists at the direction of her thoughts and even Kakashi was unnerved by the display. "The thing I dislike is Ino-pig, oh… and Naruto, my hobby is…" Once again she looked at Sasuke and blushed. Kakashi and Naruto had the same basic reaction.

'_Are boys the only thing she thinks of? Girls are more interested in love than Ninjutsu these days…_' After the moment of uncomfortable silence that followed in the wake of Sakura's half babbled announcement Kakashi cleared his throat and sat up slightly his eye flicking from one genin to the other lazily.

"Okay, that's enough of that." He began, shifting imperceptibly as the steal bar of the railing he was sitting on started to become uncomfortable. "We will start our duties tomorrow." Naruto lit up like a box of fireworks.

"YAY! What kinds of duties?" The curve of their Jounin Sensei's mask told them he was grinning beneath the cloth.

"First we are going to do something with just the four of us." Everyone perked up at that.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. Kakashi just flashed her a look.

"Survival Training."

"……." A gust of wind rattled over the roof.

"Survival training?" Naruto muttered more to himself than anyone else. Sasuke twitched and Sakura was looking at Kakashi sharply.

"Why is it our duty to train?" She asked. "We did enough training at the Ninja Academy." No one said anything as they stared at the Jounin before he abruptly burst out laughing.

"Oh this is something special." He said, the impression of a wicked grin rolling off him. "You see, because out of the graduating Genin from the Academy, only nine with remain as Genin. The rest will be returned to the Academy or they will drop out." Jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT?" Naruto half choked, half screamed. "But we graduated from the academy!" Naruto's hand went up to his forehead protector. Kakashi unfolded his arms and shrugged nonchalantly.

"The Academy exams are there to weed out those who don't have the potential to become Ninja. You Naruto, barely scraped through since you where the dead last." Naruto growled and sat back glowering as Kakashi handed out the sheet's of paper with the details of their exam on it. While the Genin where absorbed in reading (Well, Sakura and Sasuke where, Naruto was having a bit of trouble.) Kakashi grinned and clapped his hands.

"Well then, now where done here. You guys can all go home, oh, and one last thing. Don't eat any breakfast, or you might throw it up." Then, without so much as a goodbye he poofed out of existence. Naruto stood the moment he left and shoved the crumpled paper into his pocket before stomping to the clear area of the roof grumbling. Before Sakura could ask what he was doing Naruto unwrapped the bandages from his arms back to the second level and carefully looked over the tattoo's displayed. Sasuke and Sakura stopped what they where doing and stared as he finally brushed a thumb over Shiva's node. As was normal with the lesser level Summoning a single pillar of ice slammed down in front of him and nearly creating a crater in the roof.

The icicle shattered and there stood Shiva in all her semi-nude glory.

"Good afternoon, Naruto-sama." Sakura's jaw dropped when she heard the honorific from such a beautiful woman. Sasuke however was frozen under the force of the raw power that seemed to simply flood off the Aeon.

"Hey Shiva-nee-chan!" Naruto bounced over and hugged her. Shiva looked around the roof and her eyes fell on the rest of the three-man cell.

"Are these your Team mates?" she asked, a disturbing amount of curiosity displayed in her expression.

"Well yeah." Naruto squinted at her. "I told you yesterday that I was getting on a genin team, did you forget or something?" Shiva looked mildly insulted.

"Naruto-Sama, I do not forget. I merely thought they might just be friends because one has your guardian mark, that's all." It took all of ten seconds for Naruto to realize what she had just said and another five to react.

"What!" Shiva looked at him oddly then walked over to the still frozen Uchiha and grabbed his hand. The icy shock of her touch caused him to snap out of his stupor and try to back away but Shiva had him in an iron grip as she pulled him forward and showed the back of his hand that had been itching all day to the blonde.

"This!" She pointed out the discoloration on his pale skin. It was red and raw from the itching but there on the back of his hand was a pale gray circle with the silhouette of a dancing nine tailed fox layered over it. In the foxes mouth was an odd staff.

Naruto gapped at it.

"It's a different shape for every Summoner but they always end up giving it to their most trusted guardians. Those who would protect them even at the cost of their own life." Sasuke abruptly decided he didn't like the sound of that.

"WHAT? There's no way I would die for that Dobe!" Shiva gave him an amused look that said she clearly didn't believe him but let the matter drop for another day.

* * *

Okay… hmmm… I think I'll leave off there for now. (I say that a lot don't I?) Think of this as a filler chapter. Next chapter you'll see a new Aeon Summon and the survival exam. Also if anyone wants to take a look at my homepage they can find a couple of pictures of the different Aeons, Summons and Eidolons that will be mentioned in the story. There aren't many yet but they'll give you something to picture if you haven't played any of the final fantasy games.

Don't forget to review!

Cya


	5. Ding go the bells

Naruto/ Final Fantasy Fusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy Games referred to in this story. (Although I wish I could.)

* * *

Summoner Naruto

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 5: Ding go the bells.

* * *

Summary: After failing the Genin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path after being presented with a Summoning contract for the rare creatures called "Aeons". Now, unable to use Charka outside his body, Naruto needs to find his own purpose in life while he deals with elementals that tell bad jokes and his _extremely_ reluctant guardian, Sasuke.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

A/N: Hehehehe, hi everybody! I think I might have been a Naruto fan before I'd even heard of it because I was cleaning my room and I found a stash of old clothes at the back of my wardrobe and wouldn't you know it, every single thing in the pile was bright orange. Heh, seriously, I used to wear it all at the same time and even mum would have trouble looking at me! Hehehehehe….

Someone asked why wasn't Naruto getting taught by Gai if he couldn't use his charka. Weeellllll… Naruto being able to hurt people kinda defeats the purpose of him being a White mage doesn't it. Characteristically in most Final Fantasy games the group Summoner is a white mage. Naruto still has to follow those rules even if he doesn't have magic or Charka to use. That's probably why I'm going to make it so that Tsunade teaches him how to dodge if I ever find a way to work her properly into the story.

(Hehehe I kinda forgot about that…heh)

* * *

"Hey guys, good morning!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" Kakashi was nearly blasted off his feet by two of his three genin as they yelled at him for being tardy. He grinned at them unrepentantly and waved of Sasuke's glare dismissively, not in the least bothered by the twelve year old boy's dark look. All three had arrived right on time for the test but had ended up waiting another three hours for their sensei to even make an appearance. There was a large hole in the ground by Naruto's feet where he had been digging in the earth with an old Kunai he'd found half buried there. He didn't carry to many Kunai anymore. Just enough for basic defense since he couldn't really use them anyway.

Kakashi lead them through the forested part of their training area to where three large stumps had been left in the ground. They looked well used but still sturdy, just like all the trees in Konoha. The silver haired man set down his bag and pulled out an alarm clock which he set for noon.

"Alright, you have until midday." Kakashi said as he reached into a pocket of his vest and pulled out two bells dangling from red strings. "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before the alarm clock rings. If you don't get a bell you won't get lunch and not only that but I'll tie you to one of those stumps and the other's will eat in front of you." He had a dark smirk twisting his mouth beneath his mask after saying that.

'So this is why he told us not to eat.' Sakura and Sasuke thought together. They looked at Naruto standing between them but the blonde just wore a guilty little grin on his face telling them he's completely forgotten about not eating. Something he was probably now quite grateful for. Kakashi ignored the byplay with a bored expression and continued his explanation.

"You only need to get one bell. There are only two so one of you will definitely be tied to a stump and the person who doesn't get a bell fails, so at least one of you will be sent back to the academy." Naruto gave a determined pout as Sasuke shifted slightly to his left. A quick glance and the blonde could see the fiercely resolute look on his face. Sakura had drifted into a brief daydream that was probably about Sasuke and Naruto was sure he didn't want to know what she was thinking. In the mean time Kakashi had secured the bells to a belt loop and was waiting for their attention.

"In this exercise a doubt you could even catch me so I'll allow you to use anything at your disposal to get the bells. The only way you'll get close is if you come at me with the intent to kill." Sakura seemed to wake up then.

"But then you'll be in danger!" Kakashi gave her a dead pan look.

"If you haven't noticed, you're a Genin and I'm a Jounin." He pointed out that fact and Sakura backed down with an abrupt 'oh'. Naruto absentmindedly pulled off his left bracelet and began to unravel the bandages. He never took his eyes off Kakashi as he unraveled straight to the second level and grinned. The Jounin noticed and raised an eyebrow but grinned back nonetheless. Ebisu had been ranting in the morning briefings about Naruto's Aeons and personally, he was hoping to see them.

"Ok." He began crouching slightly. "Let's get going. Ready… START!" The Genin wasted no time in leaping away. Their Genin exam had begun!

* * *

"The basics of a ninja are to hide yourself well."

Kakashi scanned their training area with a practiced eye as he searched out his Genin. He could just see the trails that lead to their hiding places and the displacement of leaves, grass and twigs where they where crouched watching him. To a civilian the area would look deserted but to a Shinobi with decent tracking skill and some ability to sense charka they would see every step the genin had made and come to the conclusion that Sasuke was in the trees to his left and ahead of him while Sakura was at his right hidden under some bushes.

'I guess for Genin they've hidden themselves well.' He thought, scratching his head a bit where it still itched after the incident from yesterday. He hadn't managed to get rid of all the itching powder. Speaking of which, where was Naruto? He looked around lazily and tried to see a trail but there where none. He stretched out his Charka sense and felt around but even that didn't seem to work. Something appeared to be wrong with Naruto's Charka. Even so, while he looked Sasuke was watching Kakashi peering around from his perch in the trees.

'What is he doing?' He asked himself as his eyes went to the orange and white form on the edge of the trees about a hundred feet behind Kakashi. Naruto hadn't moved since their initial dash and seemed content to stand half concealed by the tree trunks, the turquoise colored thing with the ruby horn floating beside him. The odd thing though was the extremely faint glittering sphere that seemed to surround them.

The minutes ticked on and for a long time nobody really moved and Kakashi just gave up looking for Naruto when he remembered his condition. He was a Summoner and he couldn't fight the same way most Shinobi could so of course there'd be some trick up his sleeves to give him an advantage in this kind of situation. Sighing he reached into his equipment pouch and rummaged around before coming out with his little orange book. It was a new edition and he'd been looking forward to finishing it but with the amount of interruptions he'd been getting lately now seemed like as good a time as any to get in a chapter or two.

The genin however where all sweat dropping at the mere sight of the book let along what it was. Naruto decided he was done with hiding and dismissed Carbuncle. The floating creature vanished and its reflect shield along with it. Kakashi turned around abruptly as the Aeon left and Naruto came back onto the radar. Of course he had lost the element of stealth but it didn't matter all that much. Reflect could redirect Charka attacks back at the user as well as block tracking Jutsu's somewhat but the summoning process for each Aeon couldn't truly be hidden. There was always something audible or visible. Naruto swiped his hand along an unused second level node and made a fist of his hand and the ground around the training area began to shake slightly. A rumbling built along with it but then, as abruptly as it had come it stopped. Everyone but Naruto where looking around almost franticly thinking the same thing. What had he done? Then almost in answer to his question there was a most unexpected sound.

"WARK!"

They nearly jumped out of their skin and Sakura and Sasuke blew their cover when they saw the big golden colored bird standing by the trees.

'What the…'

"WARK!"

They jumped again and looked to the other side where a new golden bird had appeared.

"WARK!"

"WARK!"

"WARK!"

"WARK!"

"WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK! WARK!"

Soon there where around fifty tall golden birds surrounding Kakashi all making the 'Wark'ing noise loudly. Naruto was still grinning when he swung up onto the back of the nearest bird and leaned down over its neck as a bird ridden by a strange pink creature that had a red bauble floating over its head and a cape streaming from its back. The caped critter rode forward and all the birds tensed before it raised a stubby arm and yelled at the top of its lungs.

"KUPO!"

In a flash every single bird charged into the circle, creating a complicated hatch work pattern that blocked Kakashi at every turn. When he took a step away from his place he was either buffeted by the powerful wind that rushed around the running birds or was nearly knocked over by flightless wings and spindly legs. Taking a chance when he saw Naruto riding a bird Sasuke leapt out of his tree. The bird didn't even loose a step as he landed and kept running, now making it's way to the center of the formation. It wouldn't break out of the pattern to any of Sasuke's prompts but at least it was heading in the right direction. Naruto leaned low over the side of his Chocobo and reached out as he passed Kakashi. The Jounin saw him out of the corner of his eye at the last minute and span around to avoid the bells being taken but even as he did he wasn't anticipating the movements of the Moogle that had come up on his other side. It flew right off the Chocobo's back and grabbed the bells, breaking their strings on order to pull them loose and promptly flew back to the Chocobo as the others began to disperse.

Sasuke was startled when the birds broke apart and vanished into puffs of smoke when they'd run far enough. The bird he sat on 'Wark'ed one last time and burst into a puff of smoke, nearly dumping him into the dirt. However he caught himself just it time. Now there where only two remaining, the one Naruto rode and the Moogle. The blonde Summoner was wearing a smug foxy grin as the Moogle threw him the bells. They jingled cheerfully in his hands as he thanked the creatures and dismounted, dismissing them with a wave of his hand that made them vanish into thin air. Sakura and Kakashi where still somewhat out of it, Sakura caught up on the summoning ability and Kakashi on the fact that Naruto had been the one to actually get the bells. It was a first so you had to forgive his surprise.

Naruto finally seemed to notice Sasuke standing out in the open and flashed him a grin before flicking a bell at him. The Uchiha caught it out of reflex and stared at it somewhat surprised before giving the Summoner a clear 'What are you doing' look. Naruto shrugged.

"I only needed one." He said just as the bell rang to announce they'd reached midday. Kakashi shook himself out of his stupor and looked around, idly noting the bells in the boy's hands before clapping his own together.

"Well, looks like Sakura's the one being tied to the log."

* * *

"WAHHHHH! SASUKE-KUN! HELP ME!" Sakura wailed loudly from her place at the base of the log and the said Uchiha scowled in irritation. The high-pitched wailing was bad but the affront to his pride was even worse. Naruto, the dead last of the year had gotten both bells before him and not only that, he'd displayed an incredible summoning ability when he called all those birds.

'_Chocobo's._' A little voice in the back of his mind corrected him. '_They're called Chocobo's._' Sasuke mentally shoved the voice and beat it down into the lower depths of his mind. It had been popping up every time the blonde idiot said or did something he didn't understand and it was quickly becoming just about as irritating as Naruto himself.

"Shut up, Sakura." Kakashi said flatly. "Quite frankly if it where up to me you wouldn't be tied there." The pink haired girl brightened.

"Really?" She asked, no longer screeching.

"Yes." The one visible eye darkened. "Because if it where up to me you and Sasuke would be going back to the academy immediately."

"WHAT!" Kakashi sighed.

"You where a shoe in for a genin team because of Naruto, regardless of whether or not you passed but the performance of you and Sasuke was so bad I have no doubt that if worst came to worst you'd never be able to fend off the enemies that threaten our resident summoning expert. Sakura, you didn't even go near Naruto and immediately ran off to find Sasuke without thinking. If Naruto hadn't gotten the bells I would have been able to put you under Genjutsu in no time with a weakness like that, and Sasuke. You tried, I'll give you that, but in the end it was Naruto that gave you the bell. You didn't even consider him either. You tried to work on your own ignoring the other resources at your disposal, and Naruto." The blonde perked up slightly from his place between Kakashi and the other two.

"Hai, Kakashi-Sensei?" The Jounin looked a little thunderous until his expression suddenly gave way to a smile.

"You did well." He complimented. "Even if the purpose of this test was something else entirely you took me completely by surprise with that summoning and managed to get the bells, something no one has ever managed before." Naruto took the praise and found himself smiling somewhat goofily. Sasuke however was far from happy with the results and lunged forward with a Kunai in hand. Naruto suddenly came out of his happy place as the Uchiha barreled toward him, fully focused on Kakashi but the blonde threw up his hands in alarm and went to block when something happened. Sasuke vanished mid step and reappeared directly in front of the blonde on his knees, the kunai in the dirt where he'd vanished and a confused expression on his face.

No one dared to so much as breathe as Sasuke tried to keep up with the abrupt change.

"What just happened?" Kakashi asked in deadpan and Naruto looked down at his arms in surprise.

"DOBE!" Sasuke had finally found his bearings.

"WHAT?" Naruto replied in kind, still somewhat surprised.

"QUIT DOING THAT!"

"IT'S NOT ME!"

"WHO ELSE COULD IT BE? THE HOKAGE?"

Effectively shunted to one side Kakashi and Sakura sweat dropped as the insults where hurled back and forth like tennis balls, until...

"IF IT WAS UP TO ME I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS!"

"OH YEAH! THAT'S IT! I'M GETTING SHIVA-NEE-CHAN!"

The argument broke off and Naruto stomped to one side, jerkily pulling at the wrappings to reveal the circle on the back of his hand. Moments later Ice thundered down and shattered to reveal the ice queen.

"Naruto-Sama?" She greeted, somewhat confused as to why she'd been called.

"Shiva-nee-chan!" Naruto whined. "Tell him I'm not doing it."

"Doing what?" The bluette asked patiently.

"That teleportation Jutsu thingy." The blonde waved an accusing finger in Sasuke's direction and Shiva followed the direction before closing her eyes and shaking her head in what couldn't be mistaken for anything but exasperation.

"I can not." She answered and Naruto's cheeks puffed up in indignation.

"Why not?" He demanded and Shiva crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because you are doing it." She explained and Naruto felt his jaw drop.

"WHAT?" She sighed mentally and swayed gracefully over to a clear area by the stream and waved a hand, creating a large throne of ice, practically out of thin air. She took a seat and propped her chin on one hand looking for all the world like a bored noble as she cast a look over them, her blue eyes settling briefly on Sasuke's half concealed Guardian mark before meeting Naruto's gaze.

"It would be best to explain from the beginning." She said and Naruto plonked himself down on a nearby rock to listen, glaring at her stubbornly. Another mental sigh later and she continued.

"When a guardian is chosen and marked, they enter a binding contract with the Summoner. They will do all in their power to protect the Summoner from all kinds of dangers because, it is against a Summoner's code to harm others themselves. That is our job. They are the embodiment of white magic's and to hurt another would most likely cause some distress. If the Summoner can not Summon and he is alone the 'Teleportation Jutsu' can be used to call a Guardian to his side at any time, meaning a Guardian has to be prepared for anything or he will fail in his duties." She paused while that sunk in and a few moments later Sasuke looked at her, glaring.

"Do you mean to say that I am at the beck and call of this Idiot?" Shiva frowned at the name-calling but nodded anyway.

"A guardian will live to protect their Summoner, even at the risk of their own life." She recited. "The code of the guardian." Still attached to the log Sakura was fuming.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU MEAN TO SAY HE ENSLAVED SASUKE-KUN!" She had come to the worst possible conclusion she could as her inner self began yelling profanities. The comment earned her glares from the Ice Queen, Summoner and the Uchiha in question, all for various reasons. As Sakura shrank away from the deadly stares Shiva stood and in a wave of her hand the icy throne melted away.

"If that is all Naruto-Sama, I will leave now. You still have a test to complete." She bowed to Naruto and nodded once to Kakashi before she sprang away and vanished into thin air. Deciding on what he'd do Kakashi held out the bento's he'd prepared earlier to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Alright, I'll give you one more chance to pass this exam so eat up and whatever you do, do not give any of your food to Sakura okay, she's tied up because she caused you to fail the first time, don't forget that." The boys took the food and began to eat as Kakashi made a few hand seals and vanished in a puff of smoke and leaves. Shortly after he left Naruto stopped and looked up at Sakura as her stomach gave a loud grumble. He returned his gaze to his food and back as he debated whether or not to give it to her when Sasuke made up his mind for him. The dark haired boy held out his half finished bento in the pick haired girls direction.

"Here." He said gruffly, his head down. "If you don't eat you'll end up passing out in the middle of the test." Naruto pushed it back to Sasuke and offered up his own instead.

"You eat that Sasuke-Teme. I ate breakfast this morning already." He held up a piece of sushi with his chopsticks and Sakura reluctantly ate it. Disappointed that Sasuke wasn't doing it instead, but she wasn't in any situation to be picky, she knew that much. Their lunch continued on in silence until suddenly the sky darkened and Kakashi reappeared standing above them with a thunderous expression on his face. The Genin felt a thrill of fear at seeing.

"YOU GUYS…" Naruto closed his eyes waiting for the worst when suddenly the immense pressure was taken off them and the dark skies where blown away, leaving a brightly smiling Jounin.

"…PASS!" There was silence for a moment while it sank in before the three gave a shout.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Everyone turned to look as Kakashi entered the Jounin's lounge in the Hokage tower and dragged himself over to a couch along one wall, barely paying any heed to the curious eyes watching him. He flopped down and threw an arm across his face before Kurenai made her way over, Asuma in tow.

"So… how did it go Kakashi?" She asked her red eyes flickering to Ebisu. "What Aeon did he use?" It took a moment but Kakashi mumbled something under his breath. Fortunately their sharp hearing caught it anyway.

"Birds?" Asuma butted in gruffly. "You got beaten up by a bunch of birds?" Suddenly a Jounin from the back of the crowd spoke up.

"It wasn't the big yellow ones, was it?" Kakashi sat up opening his eye to stare at the man curiously. Seeing this he shrank back slightly.

"Heh… I saw them last week." He said, poking his fingers together nervously, not unlike the Hyuuga heiress was known to do. "There was a disturbance and the Anbu where called but when they got there the only thing visible was a big flock of yellow birds that chased them around the village for an hour before they vanished. I think the captain is still gibbering about flying teady bears that go 'Kupo'."

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

A/N: Hooeee… Kakashi kinda seems out of character doesn't he… well at least in that bit after Naruto gets the bells. Maybe… hmmmm… I can already tell this is seriously going to bake my noodle. WHAAAAAA! I had it all planed out and all I had to do was write it down but now I'm finding the little bumps and plot holes and it's slowing it all down… humph!

Anyway... The guardian mark thingie... that was an original idea so to speak. Like it says in the summary, Sasuke is a reluctant guardian. He wouldn't do anything like that normally so he needed to be forced into it, thus the mark. The original concept of guardians comes from Final Fantasy X, mostly.

Hehehe… I don't know what to really call that last bit with the Jounin's. I thought of it just before this was posted so I decided, 'what the heck' and put it down anyway.

Don't forget to review!

Cya

* * *

Chapter 4 Omake!

By Purple Lurker

"WHAT? There's no way I would die for that Dobe!"

Shiva looked up from her copy of Naruto manga volume 3 chapter 27 pages 298-end but let the matter drop for another day.


	6. Mission to Wave

Naruto/ Final Fantasy Fusion

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy Games referred to in this story. (Although I wish I could.)

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

Summoner Naruto

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 6: Mission to the Wave

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

Summary: After failing the Genin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path after being presented with a Summoning contract for the rare creatures called "Aeons". Now, unable to use Charka outside his body, Naruto needs to find his own purpose in life while he deals with elementals that tell bad jokes and his _extremely_ reluctant guardian, Sasuke.

Pairing: SasuNaru

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

A/N: You know I'm beginning to wonder whether or not I should continue with the SasuNaru theme for this…. Maybe it will just be a long time in coming… bah! I think I have to stop thinking or my thinking will fill my head with the wrong ideas. (Actually, I think it's to late for that.) I'll just let my fingers do the story telling for now and see where it goes.

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

It had been a month. A month of tedious and mind numbing D rank missions that took team seven all over the village, weeding, cooking, shopping and worst of all, hunting down pets. Naruto was irritable as he sat hunched behind the trunk of a tree, his communicator in one ear filled with the babble of Kakashi-sensei as he gave them instructions from a tree somewhere where he was most likely reading that damnable little orange book.

"_Team Seven, report_." Kakashi's voice came over their radios.

"_Ready at point B_." Sasuke muttered in a low voice.

"_Ready at point C_." Sakura said the same from her hiding place in the forest. There was a long interval of silence as they waited for the last member of the team to check in and finally with a swish and a crackle Naruto answered.

"_Ready at point A_." He whispered, being closer than anyone to their target.

"_That was slow Naruto_." Kakashi reprimanded him before he remembered who he was talking about. It was difficult to keep in mind what Naruto was on these D rank missions. The blonde's existing ability to heal at a rapid rate had increased to the point where it could eliminate strain and exhaustion if necessary, but only while he wasn't summoning that is. He managed to keep up with the group to the best of his abilities and the Jounin had begun to just treat him like any other Genin, seeing that he could still move with his team.

"_The target is moving._" Sasuke broke the silence and the three Genin repositioned themselves among the trees.

"_Do you still have the target_?" Kakashi asked and Naruto confirmed before he ordered the start. "_Go_!" The genin leapt out of the trees and the little brown cat that had been standing in the clearing yowled in horror before Naruto snatched it up, avoiding its claws before he passed it off to Sakura who wasn't quite so lucky.

"We have the target." Sasuke reported, watching as the cat tried to struggle its way, hissing and scratching, out of Sakura's grasp.

"_Are you sure it is the target_?" Kakashi questioned. "_Does it have a red ribbon around its right ear_?" Sasuke noted the ribbon and sweat dropped when the cat was thrown back to Naruto as Sakura started crying about the little beast that had ruined her face.

"Yeah, it's the target." He said in deadpan and that was that.

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

Madame Shijimi was hugging her cat as tightly as she could when the team returned to the mission room.

"OH! MY CUTE TORA-CHAN! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" The woman was the wife of fire country's feudal lord and no one wanted to say anything about the demonic cat.

"Heh, that cat is finally getting what it had coming." Naruto snickered behind his hands. He had long since abandoned his goggles and now his forehead protector took pride of place, the Konoha leaf shining faintly in the light that came from the windows.

"No wonder the cat ran away." Sakura added her two cents as the older woman walked over to a cashier and handed over the money for the mission the cat now limp in her grasp, almost as if it had given up on living now that it was back. Naruto just continued to snicker in agreement as team seven walked up to where the Hokage was sitting behind a desk next to Iruka who was helping the administration, given that the academy was closed for the holiday that usually came after the year's graduation of Genin. The Hokage greeted them with a smile and looked down at a scroll full of D rank missions, some having been crossed off.

"Now then, Kakashi's team seven, the missions available are, babysitting the councilman's boy, grocery shopping for a woman in the neighboring town, helping dig up potatoes…" As he got further and further down the red in Naruto's face was getting darker and darker, until the boy nearly had steam coming from his ears.

"ARGHHHH! NO! None of those! All of them! I want to do something where I can actually move, something more exciting! I'm a Summoner! Can't we do something else?" As Naruto threw his small tantrum Sasuke was silently agreeing with him.

'_He has a point_.' The Uchiha had been feeling the same for a long time. He wasn't going to get any better unless he was challenged by the missions and the D rank missions where a joke.

'_Ohhh, I am going to kill him!_' Inner Sakura was ranting wildly. She didn't want to leave the nice safe village with all the nice safe D rank missions that she could have been doing…

'_I knew he was going to do this soon._' Was the only thought Kakashi had running through his mind as his charge ranted.

"Naruto!" Iruka burst out of his seat beside the Hokage. "You're still a genin! You have to stick to the simple duties when you start out and work your way up to the harder missions." After the initial loud outburst his voice had softened somewhat but there was still a hard edge as he explained it. However, the message wasn't getting across. Off to one side the Hokage sighed and shook his head.

"Alow me Iruka." He said straightening in his seat and setting Naruto with a look as he was reprimanded loudly by Kakashi, accompanied by a whap to the back of the head. He went on to explain the rankings among the shinobi and the system by which the missions where divided but Naruto had long since stopped listening. Mumbling to himself Naruto was planning how to get more Ramen under Shiva's nose when Iruka-sensei yelled at him to pay attention for once. Keeping his grumbling about Naruto's behavior to himself as Iruka chewed him out Sarutobi looked down at the mission sheets in front of him, sorting through them until one caught his eye.

"Appologise to the Hokage!" Iruka's rant came to an end and Naruto huffed.

"Fine…" He grumbled. "Sorry for being disrespectful old man, but I'm not the troublemaker you seem to think I am!" With that he turned around and sat on the floor with a disgruntled pout.

'… _I just know I'm going to get yelled at later for this…'_ Kakashi sighed mentally to himself. Iruka wore a slightly stunned look as he stared down at the young blonde who still managed to surprise him., then he smiled. Mostly unnoticed behind him the Hokage smiled as well.

"Okay… If you want it that much…" the rest of team Seven looked at him sharply as he spoke and the smile that was spreading across Naruto's face clearly indicated that he knew he had won. "I'll give you a C-Rank mission." Still seated on the wooden floor of the mission center Naruto bounced and cheered loudly while behind him Kakashi was nearly in a state of shock wondering why the hell the Sandaime Hokage had given into Naruto so easily. Sarutobi smiled around his pipe.

"It's a protection mission of a certain individual." He explained and Naruto burst into loud speculation. "…calm down, I'm about to introduce him." Naruto did just that, leaping to his feet and watching the doorway as Sarutobi called out.

"Hey, will you come in here?" A hand creped around the door and a man walked into the room.

"What's this? They're all a bunch of super brats." The man took a swig of alcohol from the Sake bottle that hung loosely from one hand and leaned against the doorframe. "Especially the stupid looking short one in the dress! Are you really a Ninja?" Naruto looked from side to side.

"Did he mean Sakura?" He asked loudly and half the occupants of the room sweat dropped as Sakura and Sasuke looked down at him, their eyes lingering on the white robe that flared out around him. Naruto looked back at Tazuna with a twitching deadpan expression before he _exploded_!

"I'LL KILL YOU OLD MAN!" He balled his fists and leapt at the drunk old man in a rage but Kakashi caught the back off his robe and easily picked him up so that he was kicking at thin air.

"Hey! You shouldn't be trying to kill the person you're supposed to protect! Baka!" But Naruto wasn't really listening. Kakashi sighed and turned to the other two members of team seven.

"We'll meet at the east gate in half an hour. You have until then to prepare." Sakura and Sasuke nodded and left before Tazuna wondered off, leaving Kakashi with the hardest task of all.

Calming down Naruto.

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

Walking through the gigantic gates of Konoha Naruto was nearly bouncing with enthusiasm.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GO!" The blonde gave a loud cheer, zipping from one side of the path to the other in an effort to see everything at once. Standing toward the back of the group, the rest of Team Seven sweat dropped.

"What are you so excited about?" Sakura asked, irritated by the Summoner's yelling. Naruto all but ignored her as he kept looking around at light speed.

"It's because I've never left the village before!" He replied after dragging his gaze from the tree's to look back at his team.

"Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" Tazuna asked, eyeing the blonde nervously. Kakashi gave them both a rather blank look.

"Don't worry." He said after a minute. "I'm a Jounin, so you'll be fine." Tazuna looked at him like he didn't believe him before grunting and walking away, down the road, leaving a fuming Summoner standing by the roadside, his good cheer well and truly gone. The other's didn't know whether to be worried or relieved about that. They proceeded down the road in silence, Naruto eventually taking the lead again, a skip returning to his step. Sakura eventually broke the silence that had seemed to stretch on forever.

"Umm… Tazuna-san?" She asked him timidly. The bridge builder didn't give her a glance, his eyes darting around the road.

"What?" He said in what they assumed to be his normal gruff tone.

"You're from the Wave country, right?"

"What about it?" Tazuna replied finally looking across at her. Sakura redirected her gaze to Kakashi.

"…Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninjas in that country too?" Kakashi gave her a lazy glance.

"No, not in the Wave country." He began to explain. "But… in most other countries the culture and customs may be different, but the hidden villages exist, and so do the ninjas." He went on to explain the politics involved and how Wave just wasn't big enough to warrant a hidden village of its own. They continued on in silence again and as they rounded a large puddle in the road Naruto began to run around again. But before they could even so much as blink a large chain appeared out of nowhere and Tazuna and Team seven could only watch in horror as it was wound around Kakashi and pulled tight. Sakura screamed as bloody chunks of flesh splattered across the road and the pair of nin's attached to each end of the chain spoke aloud.

"One down."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto felt a thrill of horror as someone came up behind him and he didn't have to guess to know what it was.

"Two down." Naruto nearly froze before he reached for the bracelet on his left arm knowing full well he wouldn't make it in time he closed his eyes and thought hard. Then he heard the _shiik_ of a kunai and shuriken being drawn before there was a cling and a thud. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke leaping into the air above him, having nailed the Mist Nin's razor chain to a tree with a shuriken and securing it with a Kunai. The foreign ninja stopped dead only inches from swiping Naruto. As Sasuke landed heavily, one foot on each of the nin's shoulders Naruto broke out of his brief shock and continued to unravel the bandages to the second level hurriedly. The nin's snapped the chains away from their clawed gauntlets to escape Sasuke's close range attacks, he dropped to the ground as they darted in different directions before coming at Naruto again but Sasuke had given the blonde all the time he needed and as his fingers swiped one of the nodes a shield of pure crackling lightning sprang up around him, deflecting the twin attacks and shocking the mist nin's.

The pair where thrown back, skidding along the path as a large seal appeared in the air above Naruto and lighting from the shield lashed at it, ripping it open as a lythe form appeared from within. Leaping out onto the road the gray and white horse circled to bring itself between the nuke nin. It stamped a steal gray hoof and tossed its head, the gold rings that weighted its mane jingling. The large dual pronged horn on its head glinted menacingly in the light of the sun and Ixion, the great beast of lightning reared on its hind legs and slashed the air. It created a small vacuum of air that split before it hurtled at both the nin. The nuke nin's avoided the Vacuum blades and darted toward Tazuna instead.

Sakura was shaking slightly as she pushed herself in front of the old man and pulled a Kunai out to defend but before the mist pair could even reach her Ixion appeared between them in a blur of flickering blue light.

"Haste technique: Flash step." Naruto said aloud, instinctively understanding how the lighting elemental Aeon had moved so quickly. The Aeon gave another toss of its head and Lightning lanced down from nowhere sending one of the nin into convulsions as he was fried from the inside out. The other briefly lost his footing as his partner fell and Sasuke, not wanting to be upstaged by a horse of all things, put himself in front of Sakura, Tazuna and Ixion. But before the mist nin could even take another step he was coat hangered on an outstretched arm.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed softly and Sasuke just deflated as he was pulled closer to Naruto again by the Summoner's subconscious command.

'_Bah… show off.'_ The last living Uchiha reluctantly put his Kunai away and shoved his hands into his pockets as Ixion walked back to Naruto's side, stomping heavily on the twitching Mist Nin it had brought down just seconds before. The nin gurgled weakly in pain but didn't do anything else. It carefully nudged Naruto as it approached and the Summoner leaned against it, the shock catching up with him again. Standing away from where the conflict had taken place Tazuna breathed a sigh of relief. As good as the dark haired Genin and the creature the blonde had summoned seemed, it was always more welcome to have the adult doing the fighting instead.

Kakashi appologised for not stepping in sooner when he saw Naruto's distant expression and proceeded to tie the Nuke nin to the tree.

"I know of these two." He commented to the team as the pair glared up at them. "The Demon Brother's of the Mist, only Chuunin rank but the best when it comes to fighting as a team. They, like most of the Nins from the Village of the Hidden Mist have a reputation for never relenting on their mission." The mostly unharmed brother continued to glare as the other slipped in and out of consciousness.

"How did you read our movements." He ground out, referring to the beginning of the battle when Kakashi had used Kawarimi to avoid their razor chain.

"On a sunny day like this, when it hasn't rained in days, there's not going to be a puddle." Kakashi explained drolly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though, come to think of it, it was.

"If you knew that, why did you let the brats fight?" Tazuna butted in and Kakashi didn't so much as give him a glance as he answered.

"If I had wanted I could have killed these two instantly but, there was something I needed to find out. Who where these two after?" He shot Tazuna a dirty look and the bridge builder was taken aback.

"W…what do you mean?" He said rather nervously, giving off the impression that he knew more than he was telling without meaning to.

"Meaning…" Kakashi continued, "Were they after you, or one of us. Two of my Genin are high profile people of the village for different reasons. We haven't heard that there are Shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply to protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B – rank mission. This was supposed to be a simple protection mission until you completed the bridge." Kakashi's tone was hard as steel now, his visible eye setting the old man with a dark look.

"If it was known that other Shinobi were after you, this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I;m sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties." Sakura took a step toward them and spoke honestly.

"I don't think where ready for this yet." She was sweating slightly out of fear. "Let's quit! Naruto doesn't look so good either, we should head back to the village now…" She trailed off and Kakashi looked at Naruto. If there was one thing he'd learned in the last few weeks it was that if Sasuke was forced to stay by Naruto like he was now, then the Summoner didn't feel all that secure. He looked a little shaky as well but the silver haired man didn't know whether that was from the attack or the quick new summoning.

"Hmmm…this might be to much." He mused more to himself than anything but Naruto shot upright, leaning off Ixion's side and glaring at his sensei.

"No!" He said loudly and the lighting elemental stamped angrily in response to his Summoner's flaring emotions. "I'll protect the old man! We're continuing the mission!" He held up a clenched fist and the nodes visible on the back of his arm flashed as well. Kakashi looked around and noticed that aside from Sakura, he was outnumbered by Naruto, Sasuke and god knows how many other entities in the decision to return to Konoha.

"Ah well, it looks like we're going on anyway." He sighed as he saw Sasuke relax a little more. He was as determined as Naruto to continue but had let the blonde do all the talking to convince him. Kakashi made a few hand seals and a moment later a small dog summons stood before him. He gave it a message and it ran back in the direction of Konoha to inform them of the Missing Nin before they got ready to set off once more for the Wave. As the Jounin watched Naruto say goodbye to his Aeon Tazuna approached him looking more than a little sheepish.

"Ah… Kakashi-sensei." He used the honorific without thinking. "I think we need to talk." Kakashi just nodded as they continued to walk down the road.

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

"YOU FAILED!" The roar had come from a short diminutive man who was less than half the size of the hired muscle that stood behind him. His face was nearly crimson out of anger as he took it out on a bunch of kneeling men.

"I paid you guys a lot of money because I heard you were very strong former ninjas!" One of the Shinobi, a man wearing long striped pants with no shirt, gray and blue wraps around his shins and wrists, bandages around his face and mouth and a forehead protector from Hidden Mist perched crookedly on his head, shifted a long handle from his shoulder and swung it with frightening strength to point directly at the little man, not showing the slightest strain in keeping it suspended there.

"Stop your bitching." He drawled. "This time I'll go with this _neck chopping cleaver_… and I'll kill them." There wasn't even a hint to suggest that he thought that the enemy would be a chalange. Flustered, the little man waved a finger violently through the air.

"Are you sure? It seems the enemy has hired some skilled ninjas, and with the failure of the Demon Brothers, they'll be better prepared!" The Shinobi on the couch tilted his head to one side, eyeing the blade of his sword and giving the non combatant a droll look.

"Who do you think I am…?" He asked in a flat tone. "There's a reason I'm called the Devil of the Hidden Mist… _**Momochi Zabuza.**_"

_stupidlinesaren'tworkingdamnit!_

Ah well! That's all your getting for this chapter! I'm tired and I got stuff to finish. (DAMN MY PARENTS FOR CONVINCING ME TO GO BACK TO TAFE!)

Anywhoooo…

Ixion (from ffx) made an appearance here. I don't remember if I have a picture of it up on that site yet. (I'm still to lazy to do anything about that…) I'll post it in the next couple of days or so if it ain't.

Look out for the next chapter and don't forget to review!

Cya


	7. Monsters in the mist

Naruto/ Final Fantasy Fusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't claim to own either Naruto or any of the Final Fantasy Games referred to in this story. (Although I wish I could.)

* * *

Summoner Naruto

By Mage-Alia

Chapter 7: Monsters in the Mist

* * *

Summary: After failing the Genin exam Naruto ends up walking a different path after being presented with a Summoning contract for the rare creatures called "Aeons". Now, unable to use Charka outside his body, Naruto needs to find his own purpose in life while he deals with elementals that tell bad jokes and his _extremely_ reluctant guardian, Sasuke.

Pairing: SasuNaru

* * *

A/N: I've decided that I will make this clear now before I continue the story any further. It WILL be SLASH. (Now anyone who don't like it can't say I didn't warn them.) It won't exactly happen right away, reasons being, they still greatly dislike each other, if not hate, and if anyone would care to notice at the moment, they are **_twelve_**. Anything that develops into something serious will most likely take place sometime in the timeframe of Naruto going away with Jiraiya and when he returns. Just thought you should know that.

ANYWHOOOO…. Enquiries about Haku and Zabuza must wait. All will be revealed in due time… (and no, Haku is _not in any way_, related to Shiva.)

Oh, oh oh! And you know what! I got a pet snake! I was so sugar high at the time I even named it Manda. Cool huh?

* * *

There was a mist around them so thick they could barely see where they where going as they moved across the large body of water in silence. Their boat did have a motor but it was turned off in favor of stealth. It wouldn't do to be detected right away.

"We should see the bridge soon." The fisherman rowing whispered and no sooner had he spoken it appeared through the gloom. The bridge was huge. A gigantic mass of metal and concrete that stretched from shore to shore, connecting the islands of the wave to the mainland. Naruto couldn't help the 'Ohhhhh' of wonder that slipped out when he saw it. Sitting toward the rear of the low flat-bottomed fishing vessel Kakashi watched lazily. Soon after the attack by the Demon twins Tazuna had admitted to everything he'd withheld from them previously.

The master bridge builder was being hassled by a wealthy shipping magnate named Gatou. He had brought out all the trade in Wave and turned it to his advantage, crippling the island country's economy and making a killing himself, dealing with drugs, the black market, and even various missing nin on a regular basis. He was rich, dangerous, greedy and had a near army of thugs from all corners of the continent, a nasty man indeed. In Wave he almost had absolute control, all he feared now was the completion of Tazuna's bridge. When the bridge was finished, it would mean a free flow of resources between Wave and fire country, putting his operations to a halt.

They'd been ready to continue toward their destination until Tazuna had begun to babble like a senile old man about his daughter and grandson.

At that point they'd really just been too stunned to say no.

"Tazuna-san… it looks like we've avoided detection so far but just in case, we'll take the route with the most vegetation. It will make us harder to spot." The fisherman began to steer toward a canal that went a ways inland and Tazuna murmured a thanks. Naruto gave another delighted gasp at the sight of the buildings built along the edges of the canal and moved out of his place beside Sasuke to look around at the mangroves as they maneuvered through them. Eventually, they came to the end of the line and the boat pulled up at the edge of a dock.

"This is as far as I go." The fisherman told them as they clambered out onto dry land. Naruto ended up blending somewhat with the mist as he bounced a little ways ahead. The only real way to keep track of him was to watch the blinding yellow hair of his through the slowly thinning fog. "Goodbye and good luck." The man finished before gunning the motor and getting away as fast as he could. With that they set out to walk the remaining distance to Tazuna's house.

Naruto was humming to himself as he bounced along and the others where all looking around warily at the trees. They'd repelled the last attack of a Chunnin team, but in the light of their success their hidden enemy wouldn't take any more chances. The next attack would come, not from a Chunnin, but a Jounin. Nearly half way there, Sasuke abruptly stopped and turned with one lightning movement, drawing a Kunai and hurling it into the bushes.

The 'thwak' of metal on wood sounded and everyone jumped in surprise. They where all more than a little high strung.

"Sasuke-kun! Don't scare us like that!" Sakura screeched loudly, seconded by Tazuna as Kakashi wadded into the bushes. Parting the leaves around the base of a nearby tree he looked down and found Sasuke's Kunai sticking out of the trunk above a very stunned white rabbit.

"Ohhhh! Poor Usagi-Chan!" Naruto burst out when he noticed and he raced forward to snatch it up into his arms, quite happily doting over the rabbit while Kakashi glared at it suspiciously with his single visible black eye.

'_That's a snow rabbit,'_ his gaze turned lazily away from the cheerful Summoner and focused on the trees. _'It changes color with the seasons, in winter it is white, but in summer it would be brown. It doesn't snow in Wave so a rabbit like this should be brown. This was kept in a cage specifically to perform Kawarimi!'_

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

* * *

Looking down from his perch Zabuza could see the Konoha ninja milling around on the path. The dark haired Genin had sensed him earlier, but it wasn't all that impressive really. His eyes drifted over to the Jounin and narrowed as he recognized the figure standing there.

'_Sharingan Kakashi, the copy cat ninja.'_ The name ran through his head and now he was put on his guard. Kakashi was dangerous enough to be included in his personal bingo book. He'd be a worthy opponent in battle but he was more than certain that even with the rare possibility that the Copy Nin could beat him, he would never be able to surpass his secret weapon. 'Although, now I see why the demon brothers would have never had a chance.'

His hand slowly closed around the grip of his blade and with a soft, barely audible _'snnick'_, it came free of the small, almost invisible magnetic hook on the back of his suspender. If anyone had been looking they would have been able to see the outline of a smirk against the bandages that covered the lower half of his face as he hefted his oversized blade and reared it back, powerful muscles in his arms strained slightly as he burst into motion, a few tight spins later the blade was rocketing through the foliage of the trees between it and it target. Smirk widening to a grin he leapt after the spinning instrument of death.

"EVERYONE, GET DOWN!"

* * *

When Kakashi yelled those words the effects where almost immediate. Being closest to Tazuna, Sakura tackled him, sending them crashing to the earth as something whirred over their heads. Sasuke lunged at the distracted Naruto and by some small miracle the blonde managed to hold on to his new little rabbit friend. Their Jounin Sensei wasn't even paying attention to them as he dropped to all fours and was the first to look up as a heavy 'THUNK' sounded nearby. A lighter thud followed and his eye quickly found the source of the sound.

Where there had been nothing now stood a man. He was perched on the hilt of an enormous sword that was embedded half the way through the trunk of a tree and quite a ways off the ground at that. He wore no shirt, even though it was far colder than in Fire Country. Striped pants went to his waist, held by a thick leather suspender that was wrapped around his neck. The lower part of his face was covered with bandages and his hands hung limp at his sides, covered at least partially by gray camouflage print sleeves, but the biggest indicator of who he was, was the forehead protector slung lopsidedly on his head, the tails of the cloth it was set on fluttering in the breeze.

It was quite an intimidating sight.

"WHAT THE…?" Naruto leapt to his feet, the rabbit secure in his grasp as he gaped up at the new arrival. "WHO ARE YOU?!" He made no move to attack or summon at that point but Sasuke scowled slightly as he was drawn in a little closer. Kakashi watched the man with a narrowed eye before he spoke up, inadvertently answering Naruto's question instead.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Nukenin, Momochi Zazuba-kun." The familiar way he addressed the man made everyone look at him. Kakashi however, never took his eye off Zazuba who glared back. However casual his words might have seemed, there was only wariness beneath it. The missing nin seemed to find that amusing and gave a dark chuckle before he looked slightly behind Kakashi to Naruto, twitching slightly when he noticed the rabbit. The blonde however was growling faintly as he reached around the rabbit and went for the bracelets. He'd managed to removed the right one before Kakashi's hand lashed out to stop him.

"No, Naruto." Kakashi let go of the Summoners wrist. "Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." No one said anything as he reached up for his own lopsided forehead protector.

"Against him… it will be a little tough, unless I do this…" His fingers where hooked under the metal, ready to slide it off when Zabuza spoke up, drawling sarcastically.

"Ah, I've heard of you, Sharingan Kakashi. It would be interesting to fight you but you'll have to excuse me, the old man is mine!" Kakashi's single visible eye glared vehemently up at the Nuke-nin as he focused, ready for a fight, but the others didn't share his state of readiness.

'_Huh? Sharingan? What the hell is that?!'_ Naruto thought, looking between the nin, the unraveled bandages on his right hand forgotten. Tazuna and Sakura where more than a little confused while Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

'The Sharingan?!' Why was his blood line being mentioned now? Why Kakashi?

"Surround and protect Tazuna!" Kakashi abruptly barked out and the genin jumped. "Do not enter the fight and work together." He lifted his forehead protector the rest of the way but Naruto was the only one in a position to see it. A long thin scar cut the skin around it in half but the eye itself was different than his other one. The iris was blood red with a black pupil surrounded by three slowly spinning commas.

"Fight me." Kakashi challenged, the new eye's pupil dilating as the commas began to spin faster.

'_What is that eye…'_ Naruto continued to stare, even though he was now being ignored.

"Ah, I already get to see the famous Sharingan. I'm honoured." Zazuba drawled, the shape of an evil grin visible through the bandages. He tensed, ready to spring into action, but one again any action was disrupted by Naruto.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! What the hell is a Sharingan anyway?!" An akward silence followed and no one dared to move, all wondering slightly at why the blonde was being so loud in such a precarious situation. Eventually, Sasuke felt compelled to answer.

"It is said that some have the ability in their eyes to read and defeat all types of Gen, Tai, and Nin-jutsu. The Sharingan… the copy wheel eye… is one of the types of pupil that gives you this power, but that's not the only ability the Sharingan has." Sakura, half back into fangirl mode whipped around to look more closely at the Uchiha.

"Huh?" Naruto made a little noise of confusion the expression on his face oddly mirrored by that of the rabbit. Zazuba gave out a demented sounding laugh.

"Hehe, exactly." He concurred with Sasuke's explanation. "That's not all, what's even scarier is that you can copy you opponent's techniques once you see them." The Nuke-nin waved a hand lazily in their direction. "When I was still a member of the hidden mist you where mentioned in the Bingo Book." He said in way of an explanation. "The man who has copied over a thousand jutsu, Copy cat ninja Kakashi." Then the two Jounin entered a staring match. The tension was thick in the air as the others all looked between them, wondering what was going to happen next and if they'd survive the encounter. Sakura, was awed over their sensei's special ability while Sasuke wore an increasingly more mutinus expression on his face as he wondered just how Kakashi had come to have the doujutsu of his clan and Naruto, was nearly strangling his new friend with one arm as he waved the other around in the air, somewhat quietly cheering Kakashi-Sensei on, even if it was more likely to distract him than encourage him.

"Now… lets end all the talking. I have to kill that old man!" Zazuba finally moved, crouching low on his blade his gaze focused on Tazuna who took a step back in alarm as the Genin suddenly closed ranks around him. Zazuba wasn't surprised when Kakashi appeared right in his line of vision.

"But it seems I have to beat you first." Kakashi's body tensed as Zazuba suddenly vanished from the tree, the great blade wrenched from the bark of the tree as he leapt over them in a blur and landing on the water of the nearby lake with only the softest of ripples.

"He's standing on the water!" Sakura stated the obvious as she turned and spotted the Nuke-nin, but no one paid her any heed as Zazuba raised his arms into a strange stance, his hands easily forming seals.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu…" Even as he spoke the words a billowing cloud of mist rose from the lake around him and just like that, Zabuza was gone. They could barely see their own hands in front of their faces as the cloud thickened and even though they could feel their team mates beside them, they felt so alone…

"_8 Options…_" Zabuza's voice echoed as though it was a part of the mist itself.

"What?" Sakura blurted inelegantly, but the mist muffled her voice significantly.

"_Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavical Vein, Neck Vein, Brain, Kidneys, Heart… Which one should I go after?_" A chill ran down the spine of the listeners and Naruto resumed the task of unwrapping his bandages again as quickly as he could. Every nerve of his body was screaming at him to do something… anything… even as they screamed to run away, to escape from the pressure bearing down on them. To his right, Sasuke was shaking violently, a Kunai in his hand rattling against the loose buckle of his armguards.

Naruto moved as fast as he could and the rabbit in his arms was nearly convulsing in fear as he reached for a different node to the one he'd been ready to use earlier.

A blast of red light and a sudden hole forming in the ground between them and the bridge builder heralded Carbuncle's arrival. It scampered out of the hole and it closed up beneath him as more light emanated from its horn and the weight of the killing intent was lifted. Naruto dropped to his knees in relief and the rabbit slowly stopped twitching, instead sitting still in his arms, it's small heart beating fast, but not as fast as before. Sakura and Tazuna where transfixed by watching the little green Aeon as the mist was pushed away from them, stuck outside a sphere of tiny swirling sparks. They where protected from any Charka based attacks for now. Tazuna was staring at the blonde, now beginning to rethink his previous thoughts about the boy indefinitely. He was proving to be more useful than he seemed, with his strange creatures. While he gawked, Sasuke was still on his guard. The mark on his hand was useful sometimes. It whispered things he needed to know to be a guardian, even though he was still rather firmly in denial about everything. Sakura however…

"What the hell did you do Naruto!" She yelled for everyone to hear, including the enemy. Naruto scowled up at her.

"At least I did something!" He shot back, "At least now we can't feel that Charka!" The pink haired girl looked at him like she wanted to yell some more but seemed to think better of it when Kakashi appeared out of the mist close by.

"Don't worry, guys, I won't let him hurt my team mates." Even as he said the words Zazuba seemed to take that as a personal challenge.

"We'll see about that!" A second after speaking the inhabitants of the Reflect shield realized that the voice had come from behind them… "It's over." Zazuba began to swing the enormous blade, but Kakashi's sharingan eye dialated as he caught the movement and in the blink of the eye he had planted a kunai into the missing nin's guts. With a pop the shield burst and the Genin and Tazuna where thrown to the ground as Carbuncle was dismissed with a puff. Around them, the mist that had obscured their vision wasn't as thick as before and it was Naruto that noticed the movement off to the side while Kakashi finished off the Mizu Bunshin.

"Sensei! Behind you!" He yelled and Kakashi span sin surprise but it hadn't been in time. Sakura gave another scream as the older leaf nin was cleaved in two. Under his mask of bandages Zazuba smiled in triumph, but the expression fell a moment later as he realized the rain of fluids on the ground wasn't blood but water.

'_Mizu Bunshin?! No way!! He copied it in the mist?!'_ He tensed and made to turn but froze as a glint of steel entered his vision.

"Don't move." Kakashi hissed coldly and repeated Zabuza's earlier words. "It's over."

"Wow!" Naruto burst out, cheering along. Sakura giggled a little in relief and Sasuke just stared darkly. Zazuba only gave them the most fleeting glance before he laughed.

"Hehehehehehe…" The creepy chuckle echoed out over the battlefield. "It's over? You don't get it. There's no way you can defeat me with your monkey-like imitations." Kakashi said nothing in response, his hand steady as he continued to hold the Kunai to his opponent's neck. "Hehe… but that was impressive of you." Zazuba continued the memory of Kakashi telling the others he wouldn't let them be hurt surfacing. "At that time you had already copied my Mizu Bunshin. You had your clone say those words to attract my attention while the real you hid in the mist and watched me. Nice plan…but…"

"I'm not that easily fooled either." The visible areas of Kakashi's face blanched as Zazuba brought his blade to bear. For a moment everything hung as if suspended in time as Zazuba began his swing, but as time sped up again Kakashi ducked. Zazuba's sword plunged on and ploughed into the ground, sticking tight, but the mist nin took his in stride, changing hands on the pommel he continued his circular course and lashed out with his foot, catching Kakashi unaware and sending him flying backwards.

'_Now!'_ With a burst of extra speed he wrenched his sword out of the ground and charged toward where the copy nin had been thrown only to skid to a stop a few meters away from the shore line as Kakashi entered the water with a splash. _'Makibishi?' _the nuke nin scoffed at the pathetic attempt to slow him down.

"Foolish…"

"Sensei!" Naruto couldn't hold his outburst and both Sakura and Sasuke were starting to sweat.

* * *

Meanwhile…

'_What? This water is so heavy…'_ Kakashi was struggling to get back on top of the water, it became denser and denser before Zazuba spoke out behind him.

"Heh, fool! **_Suirou No Jutsu_**!" As he finished the seals the water Kakashi was floating in exploded upwards, encasing him in a large liquid sphere. Kakashi cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. Zazuba was a mist nin, who's specialty was usually in water techniques, meaning, he had practically doomed himself the moment he dropped into the lake.

"You may have been trying to escape to the water, but that was a big mistake. Hehehehe, I now have you in my special, _inescapable_ prison!" Zazuba confirmed his fears. "It makes it so much tougher if you can move, you know. Now Kakashi, we can finish thing later. First I'll take care of them. **_Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_**!" The demon of the mist set his sights on Tazuna and the genin and the water that stretched between them splashed and warped to make a clone.

"Hehe, wearing forehead protectors and acting like real ninjas… but you know what? A real ninja is someone who has survived numerous brushes with death. Basically once you're good enough to be listed in my handbook then you can start calling yourself a Shinobi… You guys should not be referred to as ninjas." As he finished speaking he vanished into thin air. Naruto glanced around franticly looking for him and dropped the rabbit in his arms just in time to get kicked back toward his team mates by Zabuza's foot. He slid away and rolled to a stop at their feet.

"Just a brat." The real Zabuza drawled darkly.

"Gah!" Kakashi gurgled slightly in his prison and began to yell as loudly as he could through the barrier. "You guys! Take Tazuna and run away! You have no chance of beating him! As long as he's keeping me trapped in this prison, he can't move! The water clone can't move far from his real body, JUST RUN AWAY NOW!!" Naruto sat frozen on the ground, his eyes already wide with pure terror at having to feel the killing intent again.

'_This is a Jounin…'_ The words ran through his mind. _'… a real ninja. At this rate I'm really gonna die!'_ Just as his fear was becoming unbearable warmth flashed through his arms and he remembered that he wasn't alone. He had taken on the burden of the Aeons as the last wish of a dying man, and even now he still had the responsibility of keeping them and Sasuke safe. Whether he would admit it or not, he'd been listening to Shiva's lectures. If he died, he'd drag Sasuke with him. They where rivals, sure but he didn't want him dead.

"I'm not going to be afraid." He muttered to himself as he focused on the warmth in his hands. "I'm not going to run away!" Getting up he looked over his shoulder and eyed Zazbuza's foot where his forehead protector was crushed underneath it. It had been Iruka's, and probably the most precious thing he had other than his contract. It was what signified him as an adult and a ninja of Konoha…

"UAHH!!" Leaping to his feet he charged at the Bunshin.

"No! NARUTO DON'T!" Kakashi yelled from his prision.

"NARUTO what are you thinking!" Sakura was freaking out while Sasuke was slightly stunned. He wouldn't admit it but he was getting used to having to do everything for him.

"Bah…" Zazuba scoffed. "Idiot."

WHAM!

Naruto was sent flying once more and skidded back to Sakura and Sasuke's feet, his white robe now covered in dirt. Sakura jumped on the chance to scold him for his apparent stupidity.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUMPING IN ALL BY YOURSELF?! WE GENIN HAVE NO CHANCE AGAINST HIM!!" Naruto dragged himself up again and Sakura's rant failed when she saw what he was holding.

His forehead protector…

All eyes where on him as he shakily returned to his feet and deliberately and slowly tied the Hitai-ate back on.

"Hey… you eyebrowless freak, put this in your handbook. The one who will one day become Hokage, Summoner of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto!" He brushed a thumb over Shiva's node and with more than it's usual flare the enormous ice crystals rained down. Zazuba was put on guard at the new development.

_'Maybe the kid will be more interesting after all.'_

Shiva's glassy form entered the ice and it exploded into shards that vanished before they could hit anything.

"You called Naruto-Sama?" Shiva was smirking dangerously as she drew to her full height and cast off her cloak. Naruto grinned back at her as he caught it.

"We've gotta free Kakashi-Sensei!" The Aeon nodded and Slid into her ready stance, one hand on her hip while the other hovered ready beside her. Zazuba had the chance to recover slightly as they spoke and did well to hide his apprehension. He had never seen a ninja summon like these.

"A lot of arrogance," The clone drawled. "But do you stand a chance?" Naruto and Shiva just smirked back at him.

_'This is bad.'_ Kakashi fought back the memories of his own teammates threatening to surface.

"What are you doing?! Run away!! This fight was over the moment I was caught! Our duty is to protect Tazuna! Did you forget that?!" On the bank the Genin froze and looked back at the old man who was standing behind them. Feeling their attention Tazuna looked up.

"Well…" He began. "I planted this seed myself. I'm not going to say that I desire to live so much that I'd stop you. I'm sorry guys, fight as much as you want." Naruto grinned his foxy grin and turned to Shiva.

"You hear that Shiva! Lets get started!" The Aeon nodded again and vanished into this air, reappearing seconds later beside the clone and delivering a devastating spinning kick to its side. It stumbled and retaliated but Shiva had already leapt away, flaring out her hand in mid air and sending out a bolt of ice toward the clone, freezing it solid and making Zazuba gasp when it simply shattered and fell apart. Shiva landed daintily back into her starting position and glared coolly.

"A clone made of water will freeze, no matter the shape it wears."

Zazuba wasn't quite so impressed.

'_How? What is this thing? It can't have a bloodline like him, can it?'_ The real Zazuba made another one handed seal and another three clones twisted from the water. This time they took the initiative, leaping forward and lashing out with their blades. Shiva dodged nimbly and as each blade whizzed past the clones became more and more frustrated. When a large enough break came Shiva hopped out of the way of an overhand chop and raised a blue hand into the air, a familiar looking attack appeared unnoticed in the air above the real Zazuba.

"This is for hurting my Summoner!" She announced out loud. _"Heavenly Strike!"_ Sakura and Tazuna both yelled out in surprise as her arm swept down and with it the ice bolder. Zazuba noticed the direction they where looking in and looked up to see the ton of ice about to crush him. At that point, survival instinct kicked in and he leapt out of the way, loosing control of the water prison as his Mizu Bunshin where finished off by the Aeon.

Shiva smirked as he looked over at her and Zazuba saw red. He grabbed the hilt of his sword and threw it toward the shore. The Ice Queen quickly raised a hand over her chest as the spinning weapon got closer. There were two options. She could dodge and let it hit her Summoner, or she could take the blow and direct it off course so it wouldn't kill her Summoner.

The answer was a no brainer.

The enormous sword impacted violently with her arm and for a moment Shiva was twirling with it before she knocked the blade and sent it flying off into the trees to the side, but in the process it slashed her abdomen. She went to her knees grimacing slightly as she looked up at her Summoner.

"My time is up Naruto-Sama, please call me again once the battle it over." Naruto nodded and the Ice queen managed to stand once more, taking on a stately pose before she leapt away and burst into a fine rain of ice crystals. Zazuba had a moment of triumph before he realized two important factors. One, he no longer had his sword, and two, Kakashi was free.

'_Oh well.'_ Came the loose thought as he formed more clones and focused on the blonde. _'A pity I'll just have to kill him now.'_ With a command the clones vanished into the mist and Zabuza tried to follow them, but the drenched form of Kakashi halted him.

"You're opponent is me." The silver haired nin grunted out and Zazuba kicked away from him.

"Heh." The Nuke nin scoffed. "I got distracted and released the Jutsu…" Kakashi glared at him.

"Wrong! You didn't release it. You were _'forced'_ to release it." Zazuba twitched in irritation at the affront to his pride.

'_Damn brat.' _

"I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice." Kakashi continued his earlier speech, faintly mocking. "What will you do?"

"Bah!" Without another word Zabuza began to make seals at a rapid pace, Kakashi seemingly moving with him, as if he already knew exactly what Jutsu Zazuba was using. Moments later the water around them was swirling dangerously and they yelled out the name of the attack in perfect synchronous.

"_Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"_ Charka tore water from the lake, forming it into enormous dragons that spiraled toward the other nin. They collided in thin air and the attacks cancelled each other out. If they had been looking, the genin would have stared in awe at the display of raw power and skill. They where going to win this fight afterall!

* * *

A/N: Ma, ma! I'm leaving off here for now!

Normally I'd go right through to the end of the fight, but I was having trouble with it after I changed the plot from the cannon. (That and I couldn't be bothered to finish it… hehe…) So, that's all you'll see for a while, the rest of the fight will be in flashbacks so to speak around the beginning of the next chapter.

(Besides I think some people where getting ready to flay me alive if I didn't at least try to update this story soon…)

Don't forget to review!

Cya

* * *

…And now, just because I felt like adding them, the Jutsu used in this chapter.

(In order of appearance)

* * *

**» _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ **  
» Water Clone Skill  
_Appearance:_ Chapter 12  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a number of clones, made from water. Each Clone is capable of attacking on its own, yet each is 1/10th the power of the original. A direct hit will cause the clone to revert to water - and it cannot leave a certain radius of the user.

* * *

**» _Suirou no Jutsu_ **  
» Water Prison Skill  
_Appearance:_ Chapter 13  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a large sphere of water, that holds the opponent inside it. The prison is difficult to escape, yet, the drawback is that the user must keep contact with the sphere to keep the prison working.

* * *

**» _Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_ **  
» Water Type; Water Dragon Blast Skill  
_Appearance:_ Chapter 15  
_Used By:_ Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi, 2nd Hokage  
_Type:_ Ninjutsu  
_Description:_ Creates a large dragon shape formed from a large amount of spinning water. The dragon form is sent towards your opponent for a powerful attack. This jutsu can only be performed when near a large body of water. 


End file.
